


Love Therapy

by WhiteCrow1811



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Shot, Doctor/Patient, Eating, Foot Jobs, Heavy Angst, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Riding, Sounding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrow1811/pseuds/WhiteCrow1811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has been lusting over Rin's friend Sousuke since he first saw him. The doctor was, for one, taller and much more built than him, and Makoto was pretty sure he had some pretty weird philias that involved the Sousuke.</p><p>So one day he tells Rin about his desires and surprisingly his friend sets up an appointment to meet Dr. Yamazaki for a check-up.</p><p>When Sousuke reveals all his fetishes and fantasies, it is when Makoto realizes that Sousuke might have the same desires for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture that I found online.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Rin are here for dinner at the flat Haruka and Makoto are living in.
> 
> Sousuke tries to make contact with Makoto who is shy and secretly has fallen for him.
> 
> They go swimming.
> 
> Makoto cries.

"Aah...ah! Sou-Sousuke-san!" Makoto moaned, pumping his cock furiously, twisting and pinching his nipple as the six-inch long, vibrating dildo brought him closer to his limit. He bounced on the fake cock, Sousuke's name pouring from his drooling lips. "Sousuke!" Makoto was so close. The vibrator was on the highest speed, it was covered in the transparent fluid leaking out from his ass. 

Makoto had came twice earlier, evidence came in the heavy musk in the room and the tissue wads scattered all over the bed. He felt the same agonizing pressure in his legs-

"Makoto!"

He came with a shout, dirtying his bare chest and thighs. Makoto covered himself in the messy sheets. "Makoto are you in there?" It was Haruka.

"Y-Yeah!" Makoto yelled, catching his breath. The vibrator was inside him still, overstimulating his inner walls and his sensitive prostrate. He mewled in the overwhelming torture. His cock was now soft and he felt himself about to slip off the edge. Makoto wanted to reach down and pull the dildo out but he couldn't risk it if Haruka barged in straight away.

"Oh! Rin and Sousuke are going to be here for dinner, just so you know. I'm cooking, so do you want any special dishes, like Thailandese green curry ?"

Makoto bit his lip as he came again, this time extremely exhausted. "U-Uh, No need! I'll eat whatever Haruka-san cooks." He fumbled for the remote control and turned the vibrations off. He sighed and reached behind him to pull out the rubber. 

"Okay!" Makoto heard Haruka leave. He laid back and stared at the ceiling. Hmm...Rin and Sousuke...

Rin and...

**Sousuke.**

Makoto squealed and shot straight up. Sousuke is coming over! He had to prepare himself, put on his best clothes and-

Well technically Rin came over at least twice a week, so did Rei and Nagisa. Sousuke was a doctor who worked in a hospital that Sousuke  _himself_ had opened. In retrospect, Sousuke was a doctor who was skilled in most of the medical techniques. But he wasn't busy all the time, his appointments cost a lot of money and he mostly checked on paperwork. Makoto had met up with Sousuke with the company of friends he had, and on those times Sousuke was incredibly nice and friendly with him even though Makoto couldn't stop blushing whenever he looked at him. **  
**

Makoto hurriedly threw the tissues into the dustbin and rearranged his sheets. The sticky and wet dildo was thrown into the sink in his bathroom. He would clean that along with his shower later. On his table were drawings and writings of his feelings for Sousuke. And there was a scarf he had stolen when they went ice-skating. He inhaled Sousuke's rich basil and tobacco leaf scent, hinted with a citrus-y wood smell. His cock threatened to rise, so Makoto thought of something else other than sex.

He thought about the way he first laid eyes upon Sousuke.

They were both in high school, and Rin had brought Sousuke over to the school swimming pool. His teal green eyes had bored into Makoto's grass green ones, and for that instant, it was like Sousuke was staring into his soul.

Makoto sighed.

He knew he had fallen when he couldn't stop crying while Sousuke went overseas to study in a medical university. He came back years later with a few decrees and an official diploma and worldwide license to offer medical aid and attention wherever he was needed. The hospital-Yamazaki Hospital & Co.-was opened months later with some money Mr. and Mrs. Yamazaki had piled up. They were rich, starting a hospital was a piece of cake.

He knew he had fallen.

Yet no one knew. 

Makoto abandoned the sad thought, sniffing the scarf once more before shoving it under his pillow and heading to the bathroom. Makoto turned on the hot water, letting it cascade over his hair and back as he stared at his feet.

He was quite pathetic, Makoto thought, he fell in love with a doctor, a high-class, high social ranking, more handsome and wealthier man. A man capable of saying his feelings out loud and make friends with everyone.

Makoto felt like a-

"Sousuke-san..." Makoto cried quietly, pressing his hand to his gradually erecting cock. Makoto bit his lip and succumbed to his desires. He closed his hand around his cock, wincing, he reached back and touched his little pucker. His forefinger slid in easily from the leakage his ass had secreted just now. He slowly pumped himself, imagining Sousuke forcing his legs wide open and spreading his ass cheeks. 

Makoto sank onto his finger, hitting his sensitive prostrate. He moaned, adding another and another finger, thrusting into his palm as he seeked for release. It was easy to fantasize about Sousuke. He imagined himself on the bed in his office for patients, his strong, smouldering gaze watching Makoto's sex as he slowly plunged his long finger in.

_That's it, Makoto, spread your legs wider for me-that's a good boy..._

"Ah! Ahh! Ngh..ku...u..ah! Sousuke-san!"

_I'm going to add another finger, Makoto. Can you feel it? Can you feel my fingers deep inside of you? Hmm?_

Makoto could practically hear his seductive whispers by his ear.

_Look, you're sucking my fingers in. Greedy boy._

His legs failed him, leaning up against the wall, Makoto curled his soaked fingers deep inside his ass, hitting all his sweet spots.

_You're close aren't you? Come on, Makoto, come for me..._

"U-gh-aah!  **Sousuke!** " He came all over the wall and his hand in thick white streams. Makoto slumped down onto the floor, panting.

How long did he have to wait?

Without knowing, Makoto had already started to cry.

* * *

 

"Hey Makoto," Haruka greeted, checking the oven. When Makoto tried to peek over his shoulder, Haruka waved him off."Don't peek! I'm going to surprise you guys later!"

"Okay!" Makoto laughed. "Um, when are they reaching here?"

The doorbell rang just in time. "Oh, that must be them! Could you get the door?"

Makoto blushed, hurriedly walking to the entrance. He opened the door. "Hey Makoto," Rin smiled, saluting his friend. "Where's Haruka?"

"Kitchen." 

Rin jogged to the back, leaving Sousuke and Makoto at the front door. Makoto was blushing, he couldn't look at Sousuke in the eyes for fear his legs would give way.

"Hello." 

Makoto's skin crawled at the sound of his voice. "H-Hi..." 

Was he wearing decent clothes? Would Sousuke like it?  _Argh, Sousuke -san isn't talking. Is he angry?_ Makoto could feel Sousuke staring at him, he bit his lip and stepped back, opening the door wider.

"...o-ome in..."

"Pardon?" Sousuke said. Makoto bit his lip harder.

"Come on...insi...inside..." 

Sousuke walked over the threshold and towards the dining table behind Makoto. Makoto closed the door and pressed up against it, breathing heavily. Sousuke was...inside his house.

Makoto turned around to head to the kitchen but Sousuke was right in front of him. Makoto yelped in shock, backing up against the door with his head low. He felt like bursting, felt like crying but no tears came.

"Makoto, are you okay? You, you seem unwell." Well of course he would notice, Sousuke  _is_ a doctor. His hand was close to Makoto's cheek, probably wanted to check his temperature. Makoto shuddered when Sousuke's palm touched his face.

He flinched, trembling. 

"Makoto..."

"Ah,'m sorry!" Makoto mumbled. He was going to cry any second now. 

"Makoto, look at me." 

Makoto remained staring at his feet. He heard Sousuke sigh.Slowly, he looked up, meeting Sousuke's teal eyes. His body flushed hot and cold at the same time. "That's it. Keep looking into my eyes."

Sousuke's voice was kind and gentle, his eyes were too, filled with worry and and warmth. His hand reached up and patted Makoto's dark copper blonde hair. "See? Keep looking at me, now take deep breaths."

Makoto inhaled, and exhaled, fighting the urge to lean into Sousuke's touch. A heart-stopping smile flitted across his face. He ruffled Makoto's hair.

"There now. We're okay, you're okay. Good boy."

Makoto blushed. "Sorry..."

"It's fine. We'll do this practice more sometime, if you want to, I mean." Sousuke's breathing caught when Makoto leaned into his hand. Then, before Sousuke could say anything, Makoto ran off to the kitchen to help, his body flushing twenty shades of red.

Rin was kissing Haruka violently on the countertop. Makoto could hear Haruka's moans. He cleared his throat. The couple looked at him, both turning red. 

"Here, Makoto, help me take this out." Haruka pointed to the sukiyaki. "Rin, the oden are boiling in the pot, could you fill the bowl with gravy and oden? Thank you."

Makoto gently placed the hotpot on the table, blowing at his slightly burnt fingers. The food was soon laden out and everyone was at the table except for Sousuke.

"Eh? Where's the doctor?" Rin scanned the room. "He's not in the kitchen, not here either..."

"Um, I'll-I'll go find him." Makoto said, Rin beamed at him before turning back to his boyfriend. Makoto ran up the stairs on tiptoe. He peeked into the study, then in Haruka's room. If he wasn't here, then...

Makoto tiptoed to his room. 

"S-Sousuke-san?"

His bathroom door opened. The doctor stepped out, wiping his hands on his jeans. He smiled at Makoto. "Sorry, couldn't find the bathroom. Had to use yours."

Makoto's heart nearly jumped out his chest when he heard this. Sousuke was in his room, using his bathroom...

"Dinner's ready." Makoto said. "Um, We should go down now."

Sousuke's fist clenched tightly, but Makoto did not notice. They went downstairs, Makoto keeping his distance from Sousuke.

"Sorry, I was using the bathroom just now." Sousuke informed as he sat beside Makoto, who blushed and avoided his gaze.

" **Itadakimasu!** " They said in unison.

* * *

"The patridge was really good, Haru-chan. Where'd you buy them?" Rin asked, muffling a burp. 

"Farmer's market. They caught it early in the morning, so it was really fresh." 

"Wait, doesn't it cost a lot?" Rin asked. Haruka looked umcomfortable. He shrugged. "Sweetheart, you didn't have to spend so much money just to make dinner."

Makoto had stood up and started to collect the plates. Haruka frowned, stopping him when he was about to take his plate. "Haru-chan cooked, so I'll clean." Haru smiled. "Thank you, Makoto."

"I'll help you, Makoto." Rin announced. Makoto shook his head. "No thanks, you and Haru-chan have fun together."

Makoto carried the dirty plates to the kitchen, piling them in the larger kitchen sink. He was about to go back out for the bowls when Sousuke appeared with said cutlery. Makoto bit back a whimper and made way for him when Sousuke piled the bowls beside the plates.

"I'll help Makoto-kun wash." Sousuke revealed perfect white teeth when he smiled, smittening Makoto. 

"B-But you're a guest." Makoto mumbled, flustered. Sousuke stared at him in amusement for a moment.

"Tell you what, you soap, I wash, and then we dry."

Makoto considered it for a second. He couldn't bring himself to reject the offer. Makoto wanted to spend time with Sousuke more, even if it meant that he'd only succeed in letting Sousuke believe he was a dumb fool. Makoto nodded. It was a reasonable offer.

He started scrubbing one of the dirty plates, then placing the soapy cutlery in the second sink. Sousuke quietly took his place beside Makoto, washing the plates. Scrub, put, scrub, put, on and on the process was repeated. The silence between them grew, but Makoto liked the comfortness of this silence. He liked it that Sousuke was beside him quiet, occasionally smiling at him when he looked up. 

Makoto took the time to examine his arms and hands. His arms were muscle, but lean and not bulky like a bodybuilder's. Makoto  _hated_ those kinds. He preferred tall, lean and silent types. Sousuke's hands moved deftly, his fingers washing off soap and oil. His fingers...they were long and light-coloured like the rest of his skin(Makoto assumed)...long...and...

Makoto shuffled to hide his erection. Now his mind was stuck on those fingers. Those long, strong fingers...he couldn't help but imagine Sousuke caressing his skin with them, closing around his cock, pushing past his sex and into his...

"Makoto?" Sousuke asked. Makoto had stopped scrubbing the plates. The blonde jumped slightly. He blushed when Sousuke reached to help him. "It's okay. Sorry."

When the last bowl and fork was clean Makoto took a small towel one of the hooks cemented into the wall. He handed it to Sousuke. Their fingertips brushed. Makoto jerked away as if stung. "Aah...I'm sorry!"

It felt like electricity running in his fingertips when they touched. He bit his burning finger, careful not to look at Sousuke. They dried all the utensils and cutlery and Makoto placed them back. 

One of the forks dropped to the back of the high cupboard. Makoto cursed silently, if Sousuke noticed, he made no sign of it. Makoto stood on his toes to reach behind but his fingers only found plates.

"Here, I'll get it." Sousuke said. Makoto flushed red in embarassment, letting Sousuke reach behind the metal rack. Makoto's breathing turned wheezy when he saw a hint of pale skin under the collared shirt Sousuke wore. His torso was muscle, and when the doctor pushed himself higher Makoto gasped silently at the sight of his front. He probably had a six-pack. Muscles rolled underneath the skin, causing Makoto's being to tremble.

Makoto wondered how it would feel like to touch his skin, feel it pressed up against his back as Sousuke fucked him raw...

"Ah...here." Sousuke said, holding up the fork. He washed it and placed it in the cutlery drawer. Makoto saw him smile encouragingly before he lifted his hand. The blonde averted his gaze. Gently, Sousuke's palm landed on his head, caressing his copper blonde tresses. Makoto shivered and bit the inside of his cheek.

"That's it, Makoto. Good boy." Sousuke smiled, cocking his head. Makoto blushed at the praise, and he let the doctor cup his cheek eagerly. He closed his eyes and unknowingly a smile flitted across his features. Sousuke went still as he stared, then ever so softly, his thumb brushed Makoto's lips.

A soft moan rushed past his lips before Makoto could stop himself. He leaned in, humming in content.

"Sousuke, Makoto, are you guys done?" Rin asked from outside the kitchen, breaking the trance. Makoto jerked back when he realized what was happening. Sousuke's hand stayed in the air, his fingers moving as if Makoto was still there.

"Yeah." Sousuke said, retrieving his hand. He stared at it, his teal eyes dark. Makoto touched his lips, recalling the burn of the doctor's touch. He bit his lip and looked away.

"We're going swimming!" Haruka said, grinning. He didn't notice the awkward positions Sousuke and Makoto was in. "Just us though, Nagisa told me Rei was feeling unwell. We should visit him tomorrow."

Rei was...unwell? Makoto shook his head slightly. They had to see him. The bluenette would never give up the chance to swim however troubled or occupied he was. 

Makoto walked out from the kitchen, deeply ashamed. Sousuke followed behind after a moment. Rin was already on the couch with one of Haruka's towels and swimming trunks in his arms. "Hurry. Haruka is almost done. Sousuke-san, um, you could-"

"It's all right." Sousuke said. Makoto quickly dashed up the stairs to his room, but not before hearing Sousuke say: "...be swimming for a change."

* * *

The club pool was separated into three sections. The deepest was outdoors, while the shallow one for children was indoors on the right and the training pool on the left. They put their things beside the outdoor pool and started undressing. Rin and Haruka quickly stripped and changed into their swimming trunks in the shower cubicle. They entered the water first, causing ripples of blue reflect against the full moon.

"Guys come on in! The water's fine!" Rin laughed, splashing water at Makoto and Sousuke. Haruka pecked Rin on the cheek once before whispering into his ear. Rin grinned. "You're on!" They started racing towards the far side of the pool, leaving the blonde and the doctor alone. 

Makoto blushed as he tugged his shirt off, exposing his body to Sousuke. The doctor was looking at him, Makoto could feel Sousuke's eyes raking his chest and back. He bit his lip for a while, then unbuckled his jeans. Makoto was glowing red by now. He wasn't sure which side to look, if he was facing Sousuke he might think it was a show, and if he turned the other way Sousuke could see his ass.

He threw himself to the wind.

Makoto had on his green and black trunks on, clutching to his hot skin like kelp. He knelt down and folded his clothes, blushing all the while. In his mind he was worrying over every tiny little detail about his body.

_Am I too lumpy? Do I look ugly? Argh, my stomach is lumpy. Would Sousuke notice? Does he hate my body-_

Beside Makoto, Sousuke started undressing.

His top came off first. The collared shirt fell limp to the tiled floor. Sousuke was wearing a dark blue singlet inside and Makoto drooled at the sight of his rolling muscles. His arms were strong and his chest and stomach was finely built. Sousuke looked like something God chiseled with his flesh and blood. His muscles flexed as Sousuke pulled off his singlet.

Makoto could hear his blood rushing to his face and the rough beat of his hammering heart. Sousuke was absolutely fine.

Every line and curve was visible on his body. Makoto wanted to stroke those smooth planes of muscle. His skin was lighter than Makoto's probably because the blonde spent a lot of time under the sun swimming. There was a dark black fuzz below his navel, disappearing into the waistband of Sousuke's jeans. The doctor's deft fingers unbuttoned his pants. They pooled at his feet.

Makoto's erection flared.

Sousuke's thighs were powerful and all muscle, his stance was strong and confident as he regarded Makoto with hooded eyes. Sousuke was wearing black briefs that clung to his groin. He was easily eight inches long and two inches wide.

How could he possibly fit, Makoto had no clue.

"Makoto-san." Sousuke said. Makoto closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

"I'm sorry."

Sousuke smiled. "Don't be." And he changed the subject almost immediately. "I'm going in first, you wanna join?"

"Hmm? Er, y-you go first. I'll go in later."

Sousuke nodded and with a graceful arc, dived into the crystal-blue pool. He swam like he was born to be a swimmer, with elegant, freestyle-d strokes. And his expression when he laid on his back quietly while watching the moon, was one Makoto could never forget.

A thought came to his mind. A sad, lingering thought that appeared to him frequently. Unshed tears burned in his dull green eyes as he watched a peaceful smile spread on Sousuke's face.

How could someone as perfect as Sousuke ever love him?

 


	2. Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto tells Rin everything.
> 
> The appointment is set.
> 
> Makoto has no idea what's coming.

Makoto scanned the price code of the multiple canned foods the customer had bought. He summed up the total and handed the plastic bag to the lady with a smile. "That will be a hundred and five yen, please."

An old man came inside the shop with his wife previously. They wanted to buy condoms. Makoto did not like servicing them because the old man kept asking Makoto what was the average length of a 60-year old's cock. But since Kisumi was off on his holiday, he had no choice.

Makoto shuddered when he recalled the old man's toothy grin.

_You wanna see how long it is? I dunno much about condoms, and my wife has poor eyesight, it's the screams she makes that tells me I've still got it-_

Or maybe she's just terrified of you, Makoto thought. He had spent quite some time at the hygiene section in the shop, staring at the multi-coloured birth control pills and the weird round rubbers they put inside a woman's vaginal areas. Makoto never liked the thought about having sex with women-he figured out he was gay when he could not bear the sight of female breasts and when he got aroused thinking about cocks-women were sluts. Well, most of them. The lesbian ones were nice though. They were not sexists and got along very well with Makoto when he was in middle school.

The lady went out the shop with her stuff, leaving Makoto alone, accompanied by the sound of the air-conditioners in the vents above. Makoto picked at his uniform, tsking. Then stared at the clock on the wall.10:52. One hour and eight minutes more and Makoto would be free from his shift. His stomach growled, Makoto remembered he hadn't eaten anything for breakfast.

Sousuke and Rin stayed over yesterday because they swam until it was almost eleven at night, Rin naturally slept with Haruka in his bedroom. Rin insisted Sousuke to sleep with Makoto but Makoto instead lent him his bed and slept on the couch.

But Makoto woke up in his bed.

He recalled...being half-awake at night...and the strong smell of basil and a citrus-like smell...and Makoto remembered looking up in confusion...staring into a pair of gentle, teal-coloured eyes...

_Go to sleep Makoto. Hush._

Makoto blushed furiously at the faint words. Sousuke had most probably carried him into his room...and touched him...

Why did Sousuke have to be so nice?

Makoto sighed, removing his cap and ruffling his hair in exasperation. He stared at the unwanted and neglected sticks of cherry gum growing dust on the edge of the candy rack, thinking.

Without realizing Makoto had left his post and was heading towards the hygiene section. He once again found himself staring at the rainbows of pills. His green eyes flicked to the different sizes of condoms, and his stomach gave a little flip at the large sizes. Sousuke would need the XL ones...

Makoto shuddered, imagining Sousuke tearing a foil packet apart with his teeth. He palmed his erection, rubbing himself while gasping and spluttering. There wasn't any security cameras here because of the three shotguns placed under the counter, in the storage room and on the top shelf of the cleaning section. Makoto leaned up against the shelf, pawing and squeezing himself torturously slow. 

"Sousuke-san..." Makoto cried softly. He bit his lip, glancing at the shop entrance to make sure no one was coming in. The blonde unzipped his jeans with clumsy fingers. He was hard and leaking into his briefs. Peeking once more at the entrance, Makoto ran to the storage room and slammed the door shut, locking it. The room smelt like mothballs and stale bread but no dust due to Makoto dusting the place up every morning to have maybe a tip or two from the manager.

Makoto sat up against the door, kicking his pants off frantically, pulling his underwear down to his ankles. Makoto hurried wrapped his hand around his hard cock, stroking himself. Dizzy with arousal, Makoto touched his chest, moaning, imagining Sousuke's large warm hands caressing his skin. Makoto whimpered, doubling his speed while pushing his uniform up. He rolled his pert nipple between his shaking fingers, crying Sousuke's name. 

Makoto's hand moved in a blur, pearl-white beads splattering all over his palm, legs and chest. "Sousuke-Sousuke!" 

_Sousuke stood beside him, smiling, watching him masturbate. His fingers cupped Makoto's face, laughing softly._

_"That's it, Makoto-kun," Sousuke crooned, leaning down and latching his lips around the blonde's nipple._

"Fuck-fuck fuck fuck-! Sousuke!" Makoto cried, tossing his head back. His legs stiffened, his toes curled, Makoto bucked upwards into his palm as he came all over his chest. Makoto sagged backwards, panting. 

But it wasn't enough. Makoto needed to be filled. Filled with Sousuke's cock, breached and  _claimed_ by the doctor. Oh God-

Makoto wanted to belong to Sousuke permanently.

Yet he didn't know what to do. Did Sousuke even like him? Makoto started crying at the thought.

He wanted to be owned by Sousuke.

* * *

The bell at the door rang, signalling that a customer was here. Makoto wiped his tears away, composing himself. He smiled at the customer, only to find Rin standing there. There was a paper bag in his hand.

"Hey Makoto!" Rin greeted, placing his arms on the counter along with the bag. "Here, lunch. It's temaki and there's some tako on the side."

Makoto's stomach growled. He took out a blue bento and opened the lid. The smell of egg, mayonnaise and cucmber wafted from inside. Rin handed him a pair of chopsticks from inside the bag. Makoto snapped them apart. "Itadakimasu." And immediately devoured the first cone. He groaned, sighing in satisfaction. "Who made these? Haruka?"

"Nope. Sousuke made them."

Makoto stopped chewing immediately. 

_Sousuke made these?_

"Haruka wanted to make omurice for you but Sousuke insisted that I reheat these and bring them to you for lunch. He said something about making sure you get better from whatever's troubling you."

Tears brimmed in Makoto's eyes. He started shoving them into his mouth. Sousuke made this, and it was so delicious. Sousuke cared about him, Makoto could taste the compassion in the food. 

"Makoto-san are you all right?" Rin asked. "Don't cry! Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry! Please don't cry!"

"No no! I'm fine!" Makoto managed a smile, wiping his eyes. Rin was unconvinced. He kept staring and examining Makoto for any signs of unease. After a while of staring, Makoto sighed and gave up.

"Fine I'll tell you." He muttered. "Can you...can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can! What are friends for?" Rin smiled encouragingly. Makoto took a deep breath. "Um, let's get out somewhere, my shift's over. Sato should be around here-ah, there you are."

Sato walked in, smiling. He saluted to Makoto as the blonde threw him the keys. "Hey Sato."

"Hey."

"Let's go Rin." Makoto said, taking his bento and the bag. Rin followed.

* * *

"Have you had lunch yet, Rin-san?" Makoto asked, ruffling his hair, stuffing his cap into his pocket. Rin nodded as they sat down. A waitress came to their side. 

"Good afternoon, may I take your order?" She smiled innocently. 

"Just two green teas please. Make them cold." Rin said. The waitress nodded before walking off with their orders. "So," Rin leaned across the table. "Tell me, Makoto-san."

Makoto blushed. He bit his lips, squeezing his eyes shut. He trusted Rin, yes, Rin was his friend.

"...I...I've fallen f-for Sousuke-san..."

Rin merely smiled. "I knew that, go on."

Makoto gasped."How do you know?"

"We all know, Makoto. Me, Haru, Nagisa, Rei-we all have known for quite some time, we see it in the way your eyes gleam at the mention of Sousuke, when we came over, your reaction to him proofed it." Rin said. Makoto frowned. "Go on, Makoto,"

"I-I love him." Makoto mumbled, blushing. "But I don't-I don't know what to do, I don't even know if he likes me and-and I'm scared and-"

"Just tell him, Makoto. I'm sure he won't feel disgusted. He's interested in you."

"Yeah,  _interested._ " Makoto said bitterly. Their teas came, and the blonde drank half of the glass in one go. His cheeks were flushed in embarassment but Rin clearly saw the worry and sadness in his eyes.

"Makoto, don't be sad."

Makoto said nothing, just stared at the streets outside.

"How about this, I'll get an appointment for you to meet Sousuke this weekend, he is worried about you and he could give you a check-up, and Makoto-san can tell him your feelings, yeah?"

"Really? Could you do that?" Makoto asked eagerly. It'd be wonderful if he could...

"Yes! He's my friend after all."

"Well-if you would then-" Makoto grabbed his hands and dipped his head in gratitude. "Thank you, Rin! Thank you!"

"No problem, Makoto, and you don't have to pay. I don't think Sousuke would charge fees for you."

* * *

It was Saturday, the day of the appointment. Makoto's heart was frantic as he went to the counter. He was dressed in a mint green tee and orange pants. He regretted not wearing long pants but he was in a hurry so he had wore whatever he could reach. 

"Um, Tachibana Makoto, looking for Dr. Yamazaki?" Makoto said to the nurse at the panel. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Dr.  _Yamazaki_?" She squinted at her computer screen before smiling. "Ah yes, it says here you have an appointment with Dr. Yamazaki at one thirty."

"Uh, y-yeah."

The nurse pressed a pager beside the computer, speaking: "Mr. Yamazaki, a Mr. Tachibana is here to see you.

"Well you can go meet him now. He's at the top floor though, would you like a guide?"

Makoto's phone vibrated. He took it out. There was a message from Sousuke. Blushing, Makoto opened the message, finding a text.  _Hi Makoto, I heard from Nurse Hanata that you're here?_ Makoto texted back a yes. Immediately a short paragraph of directions was sent to Makoto. The nurse was still smiling politely at him. Clearly whomever was important enough to get an appointment with the CEO of this hospital was worth everyone's full attention.

"No thanks, Sousuke has sent me directions." Makoto smiled. The nurse looked stunned when he used Sousuke's first name but merely nodded and continued her work.

Makoto followed the directions, heading  to the elevator on the right of the counter. He entered and pressed floor number twenty. The elevator had jazz music, but it did nothing to calm Makoto down. He was going to see Sousuke!

Then once out-

Makoto gaped at the top floor. It looked like a penthouse. The furnishings and walls and floor here were more cozy and sleek than the bottom floors. Very few nurses walked past, occasionally leading men or women with their sick relatives by. 

Makoto went to said doors-- _beside the medical supply rooms, the door is made of glass and wood and has my name on it_ \--and knocked nervously. _  
_

His heart beat so fast he was sure he was going to pass out when the doors were pulled open by none other than Sousuke. The man smiled at him, his teal eyes twinkling gently.

"Afternoon, Makoto. Come on in."


	3. Strawberries And Mint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke gives Makoto a full body check-up(Well, close enough).
> 
> Makoto gets more than what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://fbcdn-sphotos-a-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-xaf1/v/t1.0-9/12033028_1477061279289554_1652865258428441750_n.jpg?efg=eyJpIjoidCJ9&oh=5cc4e3826b48a4c452ad695123a1e0b3&oe=56BD369E&__gda__=1452140073_1fa2913c35b54fcaccdbf0141d13ea38
> 
> https://scontent-kul1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xtp1/v/t1.0-9/12144940_1483462171982798_3843580072149938727_n.jpg?efg=eyJpIjoidCJ9&oh=7906e3fcb1629ee0d8fb02c66a844cc5&oe=5687E809

The room was a cross between a doctor's office and a study. The wooden desk held Sousuke's laptop, a stack of files, a picture frame, a few charts, a pen stand and a potted blooming cactus. Behind stood a whole glass shelf of medicine, beside, two cabinets labelled  _Patient Files_ with alphabet labels on them. A clock ticked on the white wall which held a few of Sousuke's certificates and decrees. In front of the desk, behind Makoto, was the examination table. A wheely chair was beside it, accompanied by curtains and a shelf that was labeled  _Equipment._ A small fridge held vials of test medicine and samples of this and that while the other held juice boxes and mineral water, possibly for consuming after blood tests. The teal green curtains were partially drawn, the afternoon sun shone a few lone rays into the already lit room.

Makoto, feeling awkward, stood in front of the desk, rubbing his arm and blushing. Sousuke caught his eye and smiled at him kindly. Makoto managed a small lift of his lips. 

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" Sousuke asked, checking the wristwatch he had on. Makoto nodded, feeling the uneasiness in his stomach making digestion a pain. Sousuke nodded, gesturing to the chair in front of the doctor's desk. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

Makoto reluctantly sat, fiddling his fingers and biting his lip. Sousuke, who had took the stack of papers from his desk and was now scanning them in his chair, glanced at him.

"Are you all right Makoto? You aren't ill are you?" Sousuke asked; a hand reached forward and sank into Makoto's copper blonde locks, ruffling them lightly. Makoto blushed, shaking his head. If only Sousuke knew...

" **Good.** " The doctor suddenly murmured in a husky, dark tone that brought Makoto unbidden images of himself naked, masturbating in front of Sousuke on his desk. Makoto's eyes met Sousuke's, he gasped at the intense heat inside the teal green. Makoto averted his gaze, pressing his hands down at his groin where Sousuke couldn't see. His hand slid down to Makoto's cheek and lingered there for a while before pulling back.

"It says here your last full body check-up was two years ago..." Makoto nodded, drooling at the sight of Sousuke in his lab coat and loose tie. His dark brown chair was gelled lazily but added a dangerous, hot look to Sousuke's appearance. "Have you contracted any sicknesses or diseases since the last check-up?"

"Er, well, does-does flu count?"

"Hmm." Sousuke frowned. "You don't seem to know much about these things..." Makoto felt a sudden shame in his chest, he looked down as if Sousuke had scolded him. Unbiddenly, negative thoughts and feelings that gave him goosebumps came to his mind.  _Is he disappointed in me? That I don't even know what disease I'm gonna get? Does he hate me?_

A finger catches the first tear that leaks out from Makoto's eyes. Makoto gasped, wiping his eyes, sniffling at his lap. He shivered. It was cold. "Don't be scared, I'm not angry at you. It's quite normal for patients to not notice these kind of things..." Sousuke stands up suddenly, walking around the table until he is by Makoto's side.

"Sou-Sousuke-sa-"

Sousuke suddenly draped his coat around Makoto's cold body, surprising the blonde. Makoto is dazed for a moment-he is surrounded by Sousuke's tobacco leaf and citrus-wood scent coming from the coat. Makoto curled the coat tighter around him, blushing as he stared timidly into Sousuke's eyes for an answer. The doctor was wearing a beautiful, hand-knit black wool sweater that clung to his muscles like a second skin.

"Um..."

"You're welcome." Sousuke smiled. Makoto turned deep red, clutching the coat. "T-Thank you."

"It's fine. You were having goosebumps." The doctor said, leaning slightly on Makoto's chair. Sousuke read the files for a few minutes, occasionally glancing at Makoto, who was looking around his office. There was a sofa beside the door, a bowl of lollies stood on the black wooden coffee table, dirty thoughts started appearing in Makoto's mind. He scanned the room, body hot and skin tight as he thought about all the places and surfaces they could fuck on. Sousuke's desk, the exam table, against the window...

"Hmm, you never did drugs, alcohol, tobacco...never had any bad influences eh?" Sousuke asked, the same warm smile on his face. Makoto shook his head no. "Good boy." The blonde giggled just a bit at the praise before covering his mouth, face flushed. 

"No evidence of surgeries. No genetic diseases or sicknesses. You have short-sightedness?" Makoto nodded. "And you wear your glasses?"

"Well, um, I-I'll need to change the lenses next week, 've been getting blurry and stuff..." Sousuke hummed in understanding. 

"No allergies?"

Makoto frowned. Wasn't it stated there? "Oh, the list doesn't cover allergies, one of the many flaws my printing staff produces, apologies."

"I can't take crustacean. I get like, like wheezing and-and dizzy and stuff..."

"So you can take mollusk?"

"Mo-mollusk?"

"You know,  _oysters..._ " Sousuke's voice suddenly turned seductively dark and soft. Makoto's stomach clenched in arousal, he shifted his legs to fight his erection. He dared a peek at Sousuke, only to gasp at the teal green, dark and brooding, swirling with...Makoto whimpered quietly. Could it be? Was it a trick of the light? Or did Makoto see a raging lust inside those orbs?

"Y-Yes, I can eat oysters..." 

Makoto just remembered that oysters were an aphrodisiac. He inhaled sharply, insides spiked with lust. And that he was in Sousuke's office alone with said man, alone and the door locked, possibly soundproof...

Sousuke suddenly stood up straight, the predatory glint in his eyes gone, replaced by his usual kind and caring smile. "Well then, now that's cleared, let's do what you came here for, shall we?"

Makoto bit his lips and gingerly held out the lab coat that had Sousuke's arousing scent. "Th-Thank...you..."

Sousuke was mildly surprised. "Oh, no no, wear it, I don't mind. The examination table can be quite cool even with the sheets. You can take it off when we get to that part, I don't expect you to wear a hospital gown."

Makoto blushed, imagining himself naked with only the gown as his defense. Naked, legs spread open, Sousuke's eyes raking over his flesh...

Makoto followed Sousuke to the exam table, who smiled kindly when he sat down, feet dangling slightly above the cold floor. "I'll let you get ready. I know it's been a while."

The way Sousuke said it.

It was just.

Just.

**_Oh...shit..._ **

Made it sound like he was getting ready to take Makoto raw.

Sousuke waited for Makoto to nod before closing the curtains around him, leaving him to his own pretenses. Makoto heard the sound of Sousuke's boots clipping on the floor, before a clicking sound from the desk.

"...yes...yes, no one is allowed...come in...and I mean  _no one_ or they will personally be...yes...okay...yes this is a very  **special** patient. He will need...all of my attention...yes, thank you..." 

Makoto's blood boiled in a most delicious way. What did Sousuke meant, very special patient? What would he do to anyone who came on unauthorized? 

And...and what did Sousuke mean,  **all of my attention**?

Makoto bit his fist and struggled to contain his moan at the thought. Sousuke pulled open the blinds and stepped in. Turning his back to Makoto, the doctor dragged the frame until it surrounded them, the doctor's chair, the _Equipment_ cabinet and a part of the curtained windows. Sousuke smiled at Makoto with a chart and pen on hand.

"Okay then, the coat." 

Makoto shrugged it off and handed it to Sousuke. He felt strangely bare. Sousuke put it on, not before nudging the collar with his nose, where Makoto had nipped and kissed the fabric. Makoto blushed. He had did that because that spot particularly held Sousuke's heavy scent.

"Now then."

The dark look came back to Sousuke's eyes, turning soft and shadowed. "You  _do_ know how a physical check-up works, right? Since normally I have to take blood and urine samples to check for your health, but it says here Rin signed you for a sexual health check..."

 _What?_ "S-sexual?"

"Yes, didn't he tell you?" Sousuke looked shocked for a moment. Makoto shook his head. "Um...well, do you want to? I mean, I thought he had your consent..."

Sousuke looked worried and agitated. Clearly he didn't want to offend or harass Makoto. The thought gave Makoto butterflies. "...er...since-since it's already set...I mean...s-sure, okay, I'll d-do the check-up."

_Sexual..._

Makoto admitted to himself. He wanted Sousuke's hands on him.

"Very well then, please lie down, and-oh, here." Sousuke tugged the pillow closer to Makoto's head. The blonde laid on it, humming at the softness. He laid his legs on the sheet, careful not to dirty the covers with his shoes. Sousuke opened the top drawer of the cabinet and took out a pair of elastic gloves. Makoto shuddered when he heard the snap of rubber on skin. His cock was semi-hard, Makoto stiffened his legs and whimpered.

Sousuke appeared in his view, sitting on the chair beside the examination table. "Now, do you trust me?"

"...yes."

A hand cupped Makoto's cheek, even with gloves, the touch was warm. Makoto closed his eyes, goosebumps rising on his skin as he leaned into the caress. 

"Good boy..."

Unconsciously, a smile flitted across Makoto's features. To hear his loved one praise him was a treat of no end. The palm left his skin, leaving a burn. Makoto blinked up at Sousuke, blushing but looking straight into his eyes. The doctor places both gloved hands on his chest, startling Makoto for a moment. The blonde shivered unstoppingly under the touch. Sousuke  pulled his shirt up until his whole torso was visible, exposed for his dark green eyes.

"You have quite a strong built, Makoto-kun." Makoto flushed on pleasure start the praise. "Years of swimming, I presume?"

"Y-yes...nnh..." Makoto moaned softly when knuckles grazed his stomach.Sousuke smiled. "I will now check your heartbeat for any erratic pulses."

The very way Sousuke said it aroused Makoto. There was a chipping sound of metal, then something cold and hard touched his chest, directly on his heart. Makoto's heartbeat doubled.

"Hmm, you have a strong pulse.  **Nervous?** "

"Er, n-no..."

Sousuke chuckled, moving the stethoscope down, until...

"Aah-hnn...!" The cold pad of metal touched his nipple, stimulating it. Makoto moaned, body bowing off the bed when the pad covered his left nipple, pressing down on it. The pad skimmed the bud, twirling it around until both his nipples were stiff peaks.

"Ever had any partners, Makoto?" The stethoscope pressed hard on his nipple. Makoto clawed at the sheets, biting his lip. "N-no!"

"Because it is important to have experience at your age. Being single and all, let's see..." Suddenly his other nipple was caught between long fingers, tweaking and rolling the bead. Makoto bucked up desperately, moaning.

"Your erogenous parts are still responsive, good. Are you bisexual?" Makoto shook his head. "Homosexual. Well then..."

The cold metal and fingers gone, Makoto caught his breath, whimpering with his eyes closed, his fingers twisting the sheets. What...did...Sousuke...

Sousuke actually...oh God...

Makoto flushed with embarassment. Did Sousuke do that on purpose or was it really just an examination? Sousuke was smiling at him knowingly. "Sou-Sousuke..." Makoto mumbled.

"Don't be scared, Makoto-kun. This is just a check-up after all." Sousuke grabbed his chin with two fingers, gloved-thumb brushing his lip. Makoto nipped the rubber, making the doctor chuckle. A hand brushed his lower torso teasingly, before slipping his pants down on a swift pull.

"W-what-"

The gloves fell to Makoto's side, Sousuke flexed his fingers before pressing against the bulge between Makoto's thighs. "Very responsive. Good." The long finger stroked the bulge, fondling the black fabric. Makoto gasped and--he couldn't help himself--bucked up into the touch.

"Ever touched yourself? Used any stimulants? It's important for continuous masturbation, of course, but not too much." Sousuke said professionally. Then with a startling  _ri~p_ the briefs came off in two halves. Makoto cried in surprise, his cock sprang free, oozing transparent seed.

"Oh, tsk tsk." Sousuke tutted, wiping the seed off with one pale finger. To Makoto's shock Sousuke licked the drop clean, with snakelike tongue twirling round his finger, coating it with saliva. "Your semen is unhealthy, it shouldn't be opaque. It should be white and thick and lucious. I need to take some samples."

Makoto was shivering despite the sheen of sweat covering his skin. "Sousuke-Sousuke-san-"

"I'm sorry Makoto, but your condition forces me to continue my medication, but since you're...well...do you want me to continue?"

Makoto looked up at Sousuke with bleary eyes. What was Makoto again? Sousuke...didn't finish his sentence. His needy self, the side that longed for the doctor's embrace(the side where words did not go through his brain and vomited out from his mouth) spoke for him.

"Yes,  _yes!_ " He cried. Sousuke smiled, but in a kind, knowing and caring lift of his lips. Leaning down, Sousuke's lips remained inches away from Makoto's. Makoto gasped, wide-eyed at their distance. He could taste mint on his breath, tantalizingly close. 

"How long?" A whisper, warm and cool at the same time on Makoto's lips. 

Makoto knew  _exactly_ what Sousuke meant, but he was terrified. Teal eyes searched his grass green ones, kind and soft. Makoto turned his head, closing his eyes with a whimper. Makoto was so scared and ashamed, after all these time of longing for the doctor, now the chance was here but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

"Don't cry, don't cry Makoto. It's all right." Sousuke cooed, wiping an escaped tear. "I'll just, I'll just continue with the sample, okay?"

Makoto sniffled, wiping his eyes before nodding. Sousuke stared at him one last time before standing back up. A large, warm hand closed around his erection. Moaning at the sudden contact, Makoto tossed his head back, thrusting into Sousuke's palm. It felt better than he imagined, and oh so good.

"Hmm...are you addicted to sex? You seem to have hypersexuality, guess I'll have to run some tests." Sousuke said. His hand was gone, leaving Makoto bare and wanting for a minute before it returned, this time Sousuke's hand was wet and warm and slick with sweet-smelling lotion.  _Oh God-_

"There we go."

Sousuke squeezed his cock from top to bottom, making casual remarks on his girth and length with praises. Makoto could only nod and buck into his touch. The large fingers wrapped around the front of his cock, thumb digging into his underside and dragging downwards. Makoto moaned, pre-come leaking from the tip. Sousuke was holding a specimen tray in his other hand, expression dark and shadowed. Makoto could only make out Sousuke's teal green eyes before-

"Sousuke!" He cried. The doctor had dipped his fingernail into the slit on Makoto's swollen tip. Semen oozed out, coating the digit with his essence.

"Oh, very good. It's starting to turn white." Sousuke said before jerking Makoto off with rough pulls and squeezes, occasionally blowing his tip. This was better than Makoto imagined. To have Sousuke-- **Sousuke** \--touch him like this was all he could ever dream of. He moaned and cried and rutted into Sousuke's palm, thighs stiffening with the arrival of his orgasm.

Makoto gasped, stunned, when Sousuke dipped his head down and nipped his testicles. Pre-come coated Sousuke's hand, lubricating Makoto's private parts. Sousuke nudged his balls before biting down on a soft globule.

" **Sousuke-Sousuke! AH-AAH!** " 

Thick white ribbons shot out from Makoto's cock and onto his chest and Sousuke's face, Sousuke quickly dodged the semen and collected some with the specimen tray in hand. Makoto closed his eyes, teeth clenched as he came down from his high. He sagged on the bed, whimpering weakly. When his wits reformed and he finally understood what had happened, Makoto covered his face, muttering a curse.

"Ah...apologies, I didn't save much of your samples. It appears I'll have to use more stimulation for better results." Sousuke said, glancing disapprovingly at the two thin streaks on the metal tray. He used a tissue to wipe the semen on Makoto's chest and legs before lifting Makoto's legs up.

"W-wait-what-"

"It's fine, Makoto, since overstimulation can sometimes cause dysfunction, I'll have to stimulate your other erogenous areas. And since you can only respond to a male's touch and can only receive intercourse in this area-" Sousuke slid his thumb on Makoto's puckered sex. The copper blonde moaned, trembling violently. "-I assume it will respond accordingly and stimulation will be received, Yes?"

Makoto blushed. The way Sousuke said it, oh Lord...

"Makoto-kun."

"Er-y-yes?" Makoto winced when Sousuke gave another teasing nudge. His cock twitched but stayed soft and limp on his stomach. Sousuke held his raised hips, legs waving in the hair. Makoto bit his lip and avoided Sousuke's gaze at the embarassing yet erotic position he was in.

"Do you stimulate your anal channel often?" Sousuke's eyes were dead serious. Makoto fought the urge to giggle all of a sudden. Covering his eyes, Makoto nodded with a quick jerk of his head. He heard the smirk in Sousuke's voice. "Wonderful."

The next assault caught Makoto by his hair--as in holy shit what the fuck--, stunning him until he couldn't move and could only stare, mouth opened at the doctor. Sousuke had dipped his head into the crack between his parted cheeks, Makoto struggled to pull back, his sex clenching as Sousuke pressed his nose against the pink flesh. Fingers spread him open, separating his cheeks apart and kneading the soft flesh. Something wet and hot came in contact with Makoto's asshole. Realizing what it was, Makoto whimpered, feeling incredulous.

"Sousuke!"

The tip of Sousuke's  _tongue_ entered his ass, causing a burning fire to grow in Makoto's lower abdomen. The flesh wriggled inside his sex before the broader and thicker part of the organ entered Makoto. Makoto released a high-pitched, half-whine half-sob that rang helplessly in Sousuke's office and fueled Sousuke's primal urge more.

The doctor, meanwhile, was lost in passion. He had wanted to do this(and a lot more other things) since the first time he saw Makoto. How long the blonde had dominated and took over his mind and body, only Sousuke knew. Now he had his chance, he knew Makoto had the same feelings towards him, he'd seen it when Sousuke came out from the school's swimming pool, after gym, and even after showers. The painful desire in Makoto's beautiful green eyes were unmistakable. 

If Makoto didn't want to admit it out loud, Sousuke would wait. He was that patient, especially when it came to Makoto. Sweet, beautiful Makoto.

Sousuke groaned at the rich, addicting taste of Makoto. He had had a whiff of Makoto's arousal just now when he first came into his office, a dash when Makoto had came, but now all the luscious musk wafted through Sousuke's nose from his clenching pink and soft sex. He forced his tongue deep inside, collecting the honey pouring out from his ass, searching for Makoto's prostrate gland where he knew Makoto would turn into a sobbing and blubbering mess...

"Aah-ah...hnn...ga...h...no-no, ah-! Too much-aah! Sousuk-ke! There!" Sousuke kneaded and massaged the twin globes in his palm, tongue flicking on the particularly rough and sticky surface inside his sex. Makoto cried his name out again, this time higher and his toes curled tightly in the air. Sousuke hit his tongue against the spot again, jabbing at it viciously and relentlessly. Makoto quivered, this time his hips rutted against Sousuke's face, meeting each thrust of the doctor's long tongue. A bubble of pleasure burned and sizzled down Makoto's spine before surfacing to his cock.

There-right there! Aah! Sousu-Sousuke-!" Makoto cried, tears running down his face. It felt so good having Sousuke's tongue inside him, so much different and warmer and violent than his dildos. Makoto's voice turned wheezy and rugged from panting and crying. His orgasm was close, his cock semi-hard, but instead of stopping, Sousuke thrusted his tongue even harder into Makoto's sex, teeth biting down on Makoto's heavy balls.

"No-aah! Aa-nn! Ah-!"

Suddenly a hand grabbed Makoto's tightly, caressing his knuckles in a reassuring way. Sousuke managed a rough whisper: " **Makoto.** " 

Makoto screamed Sousuke's name, coming hard. The specimen tray collected most of his cream, but a few drops dripped onto Makoto's chest. Panting, dazed and strangely rejuvenated, Makoto closed his eyes and sighed. Sousuke kissed his clenching and unclenching asshole before pushing his legs down again. Large hands massaged his hips and legs back to life as a mouth kissed his navel.

"Ah...Sousuke..." Makoto mumbled, flushed pink. What...they did...just...

"It's all right. I've got you." Sousuke smiled and stroked his sweaty hair. "I have enough samples now. You can expect the results by next week."

Makoto frowned. So he couldn't meet Sousuke for one whole week. Seeing the expression on Makoto's face, Sousuke nodded. "I trust you to gather your, er, feelings. I  _will_ always be here for you, Makoto-kun."

...just like Sousuke knew the truth...

"Um..." Makoto only nodded, blushing as he struggled to pull his pants up(underwear-less). Sousuke's lips were shining with Makoto's fluids, red and puffed slightly. Makoto trembled when he remembered Sousuke's tongue in him, writhing like it had its own mind.

Sousuke actually-

Oh God.

Makoto covered his face and groaned. Sousuke covered the tray with a transparent stand and pulled back the curtains. Makoto still did not move. How could he...what...that was embarassing! He actually ejaculated in front of his loved one, and Sousuke even...even put his t-tongue in...

Makoto shifted his hips.

"Makoto."

Makoto peeked at Sousuke through his fingers. Teal eyes burned with a dark animalistic fire that made Makoto's throat dry. "I know how you feel about me. It's obvious."

"Don't." Makoto shook his head. He couldn't-didn't want to do this right now. He still had that big, painful doubt gnawing a hole in his stomach--did Sousuke like him or not--and he wasn't even sure he was brave enough to accept the answer be it yes or no. Sousuke knelt down in front of Makoto with one knee, face to face with the onde(he was tall, after all), causing him to blush. A smooth palm touched his cheek, thumb brushing his lips, Makoto could almost hear the crackling electricity between them.

"Just know this, Makoto-kun." Sousuke whispered, his eyes crinkled with a smile. Makoto glanced at him shyly. "For me,  _it was since the first time we met._ "

Makoto's pulse went haywire, breathing stopped and eyes blown wide. Sousuke-Sousuke he-

"Breathe, Makoto. I'll wait for you, be it a year or a decade." Sousuke smiled and leaned in close still their lips were an inch apart. This time Makoto pushed in, lips pressing against Sousuke's willingly. He gasped as sparks flew behind his eyes, his gut clenched tightly and by some sudden impulse he wrapped his hands around Sousuke's neck, pulling the doctor closer. Sousuke kissed him, lips molding and dancing with Makoto's seamlessly. Makoto thought Sousuke tasted like ice and mint, and Sousuke thought him to taste like honey and cream. Makoto moaned, shuddering, pushing forward into Sousuke's arms. This, their kiss, their embrace; felt so right. Tears pricked Makoto's eyes at the loving embrace of Sousuke, longing for more, he let Sousuke tilt his head to gain more access.

"Makoto-" With a pained groan, Sousuke's tongue breached his lips. Makoto gasped, delving deeper into the kiss when he tasted himself. He was fucking sweet. Like strawberries. Makoto blushed. Their tongues caressed one another like long lost lovers found. Saliva dribbled down Makoto's chin as the doctor repeatedly used his tongue to lick the underside of his own organ. Makoto whined, fingers tugging at the soft bristles on the nape of Sousuke's neck.

"Sousuke..." Makoto gasped for breath, they pulled apart in a struggling away, like attracting poles of two magnets hating to be separated. The blonde and the doctor were panting, green eyes blown with lust and sweet, hidden love. Sousuke licked away the trail of saliva on Makoto's chin, nipping his neck. Before Makoto could react, the brunette clamped lips around the skin where his shoulder and neck met. Makoto moaned, pulling Sousuke closer, aching for his touch. Sousuke's lips sucked and sucked until his skin turned bright pink, then used his tongue to caress the now sensitive love mark. Makoto whimpered and keened, writhing and trembling beneath his bodice.

Sousuke pulled back, lips parting with a  _pop._ The love mark was deep violet, almost purple, and couldn't be covered up unless Makoto wore a collared shirt. Sousuke grinned, satisfied with his mark. Makoto stared at for a long while until Sousuke was unsure whether he was upset or not, then with a violent crimson on his cheeks, the blonde bit his lip and scowled playfully at Sousuke.

"Hey." Makoto mumbled, rubbing the burn. "Now no one can claim you." Sousuke said, grin not disappearing from his smug face anytime soon. Sousuke pecked his lips again before glancing at the clock on his wall. It was three o'clock.

"Look at the time. You should go now, I still need to process your come." Sousuke chuckled. Makoto nodded in a woeful way. He did not want to leave Sousuke now that their relationship had reached this stable yet foggy stage. "Blood and urinal tests are next week...don't be so sad." Sousuke hugged him, kissing the crown of his copper blonde hair. 

"...mm...Sousuke...I...wanna see you more..." Makoto said. His blush did not cease, only deepened more. Sousuke considered it for a moment. "Doctor-patient relationships are not my thing, but since you're much, much more than just a patient to me..." The doctor kissed him lovingly. "I'll come over tomorrow if you want. Rin and Haruka might have some plans together, so it'll just be us. Or do you want to come to my place?" His voice turned soft again. 

Makoto nodded. "Er...you could...could come over, I don't mind. I can cook...if you want?" He did not think their relationship was at the come-over-to-seme's-house step yet.

Hell, did he really think that out loud?

"Sure, whatever makes Makoto happy. Just remember to text me if you're not cooking so I can do takeouts." Sousuke kissed Makoto again before walking him to the door. There, lips touched the blonde's knuckles and thumb greedily. Makoto turned red.

"Your treatment is free." Sousuke said with a smile. He opened the door. Makoto stepped out.

"See you tomorrow...Sousuke..." Makoto smiled, catching the doctor by surprise. He loved watching Makoto smile.

"Until tomorrow then, Makoto." Sousuke whispered, before closing the door. Makoto smiled, closing his eyes and pressing his hand to his cheek like Sousuke would, before gathering his wits and skipping away from Sousuke's office.

Meanwhile, Sousuke took the halves of soaked underwear and put them to his nose, inhaling deeply. He made sure the door was locked before seating himself on his chair behind his desk. Unzipping his pants and pushing his briefs aside, Sousuke took out his cock.

He imagined Makoto masturbating to his scarf(he found out about it when he went for dinner), whimpering, his pink pucker spread wide and filled with that big glass dildo Sousuke accidentally stumbled upon in his bathroom.

_"Sousuke...ah-!"_

"Ma-Makoto-"

 


	4. Dysfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke visits Makoto at his house.
> 
> Sex happens.
> 
> Well.
> 
> Sort of.

 "...and give them my condolences!" Makoto said, waving to Haruka and Rin. They grinned from above their basket of fruits and goodies before going into the car.

"Have fun with Sousuke, Makoto!" Haruka cried, making the blonde blush. He waved until the car was out of sight and then looked around the corner for any signs of a specific Cayman. The street was quiet, not a leaf in the wind.

Makoto couldn't help the anguish in his chest. Sousuke  _had_ promised to come...and he had already said he'd cook...just when he was about to close the gate and go back into the house(to hide the apron he was wearing) the quiet rumble of an engine jumped into his ears. Makoto turned around as a sleek black Porsche slinked into the driveway. 

Makoto grinned and giggled, watching the car stop and its engine die down. He latched the gate while the driver seat door opened. Sousuke smiled at the blonde and removed his sunglasses, revealing his soft teal eyes. Makoto blushed instantly from his gaze.

"Hey." Sousuke said, caressing Makoto's copper blonde hair. Makoto smiled, face flushed with pleasure before taking one large hand and leading the doctor inside his house. After he shut the door the blonde glanced at him shyly before throwing his arms around Sousuke's neck along with his face and sighed.

Sousuke's laugh shook Makoto's body slightly. The doctor nuzzled his hair affectionately and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Miss me much?" He teased. Makoto nodded.

"Well I'm here now."

One hand cupped Makoto's neck and turned his face. They kissed. Unlike yesterday Makoto groaned and responded eagerly, lips parting for his tongue and hands twisting into the doctor's hair. Sousuke hummed in pleasant surprise and slid his hand down to grab Makoto's bum, causing the blonde to shiver. He squeezed softly before biting onto his lover's bottom lip.

"Ha..." Makoto panted for breath as his mouth was freed and smiled gingerly. He was rough, he had to admit. Too eager for Sousuke. "Er-Erm, I made unagi and rice..." 

"Mmm." Sousuke smiled and sniffed the air. Makoto took the doctor's open hand and led him to the kitchen. "Here," He indicated a chair for Sousuke to sit and he himself sat opposite the doctor. Makoto opened the silver lid of the tray before Sousuke to reveal his cooking. 

The dark haired male licked his lips and held his hands before him in a prayer like gesture. "Itadakimasu." He said and dug into glistening glazed unagi slices. "This is delicious, Makoto."

Makoto blushed. "Thank you. I-Itadakimasu." He had memorized this new recipe for hours and hours in the morning and last night, trying to perfect the fish that Sousuke loved. He blushed when he recalled interrogating Rin about Sousuke's favourite foods. He glanced up shyly at the doctor, chest warming when he saw that Sousuke was eating with a hungry passion.  _Sousuke likes my food._

"Thank God I didn't order take out." Sousuke murmured and put down his chopsticks. He stood up to get a glass of water. Makoto ate his lunch happily, not noticing the doctor that was staring at him across the table, glass in hand. When Makoto was done he wiped his mouth with tissue and peeked up at Sousuke, only this time he met dark calypso orbs of raw passion. 

The blonde blushed, eyes darting down again. It was like a challenge, the way Sousuke tilted his head to the side and smile on his lips. Makoto gasped suddenly, hands gripping his thighs when something pressed on his crotch.

"Mm-mh-!" Makoto whimpered, cock growing hard as the warm object pushed his balls up and caressed the length of his now-erect penis. Across the table, Sousuke smirked. Makoto blushed when he realized what was going on. He didn't want to look at Sousuke for fear those eyes would steal him away.

"What's wrong Makoto-kun?" The doctor asked in his doctor tone, all calm and curious and caring. "Are you feeling well?" His foot nudged Makoto's cock again, this time groping and teasing the tip. Makoto bit his lip and whimpered, tears forced out from the edge of his eyes from the pressure in his throat and groin.

"Do-Don't- _nnhn!_ Sou-Sousuke-san-" Makoto begged, hands fisting his apron. "Sousuke-!"

The dark haired male merely stared into his eyes, tongue gliding across one pink lip. His foot rubbed and pressed Makoto's cock like it had a mind of its own. Sousuke himself agilely grabbed one of Makoto's hand and bit his finger, fellating it. The blonde sobbed and cried out, body so wounded up it was painful.

"Go on..." Sousuke purred, teeth tugging his pinky. His foot worked on Makoto's erection harder and rougher. "Tell me what's wrong Makoto..."

With a torn cry that ripped from his throat the blonde ejaculated into his underwear with hands gripping his apron so tightly they were white. Makoto's eyes were shut and tears pricked the edges with the force of his orgasm. Sousuke grinned and kissed the pad of his finger before letting it go. His foot stopped rubbing and lingered on Makoto's thigh a bit more before leaving completely.

Makoto flushed deep red with the knowledge of what Sousuke had done to him. His boxers were soaked with his come. The doctor only stood up, walked over to his side and kneel down to push back his apron. 

"Nn-!" Makoto flinched when Sousuke caressed his limp erection, urging it to harden more. Just the mere sight of Sousuke touching his crotch was a turn on that made Makoto erect once more. Sousuke glanced up at him devilishly but his teal eyes softened when he saw the blonde's helpless green ones. 

"Come on, Makoto-kun." Sousuke said, wiping one of his tears away with a thumb before kissing his lips gently. "Let's go to your room, hmm?" 

Makoto kissed back dreamily, slowly being pulled up by the doctor. Sousuke held Makoto's hand and they went upstairs between kisses and moans from the copper blonde male. When they reached Makoto's room the blonde was already on edge and pawing Sousuke's shirt.

Sousuke hummed, delighted with Makoto's reaction. He locked the door, immediately the blonde tackled him to his bed, weakly but still efficient in his aim. Sousuke chuckled, letting Makoto unbutton his shirt. The blonde whined when he couldn't get it off.

"Makoto- **Makoto,** " Sousuke said, grabbing Makoto's hands. The blonde blinked at him with aroused and begging eyes pulsing with love. "Calm down." The doctor sat up a bit and kissed Makoto sweet and tenderly. Their tongues carefully slid on top of each other and explored one another's mouth, rubbing constantly. Sousuke reached around and undid the bow of Makoto's apron, tugging the white and blue knitted wrap down before shrugging off his black shirt.

Makoto broke off from their kiss, gasping for air. Sousuke placed his lips on the blonde's ear, whispering words of love and care whilst Makoto placed his palms on the doctor's chest, tracing the lines softy. How long had Makoto wanted to do this? Wanted to feel every dip of Sousuke's body and every muscle? 

Sousuke's nipples were brown and flat, Makoto nudged them gently before jerking upwards as Sousuke thrust his erection against Makoto's. "Mm-ggh-!" His face when red as a tomato all at once.

"Arms up, Makoto." Sousuke said. The blonde did as told, with a quick pull his shirt came off and his chest was exposed. Makoto blushed deeper, whines echoing every breath he took. The doctor bit his earlobe, teeth and tongue rolling the soft muscle causing Makoto to flinch and body trembling before sagging into Sousuke's chest.

"Nnh...Sousuke...ah..."

"Mm...you're sensitive here?" Sousuke asked, colouring the skin under his ear with purple and red hickeys. Makoto nodded, embarrassed. Sousuke littered his neck with love marks and dipped down to kiss one pink nipple. Twirling it with his tongue, the doctor watched his lover's reaction with wanton eyes.

With a soft gasp, Makoto moaned loudly and pushed his chest into Sousuke's face. "Inside...don't just..aah-lick it..." 

Sousuke, delighted with Makoto's reaction, obeyed his request and sucked on the pink bud until it swelled into a hot red bead of flesh. Makoto rutted his cock against Sousuke's in an attempt to gain friction. Wonderful, delicious friction.

"You're so  _sexy,_ Makoto." 

"Uuu-ghh...h..." Said blonde moaned harder. God Sousuke's cock was larger than any of his toys, the thought of it splitting him apart and filling him to the brim made another moan spill from his lips.

Once both of Makoto's nipples were swollen red buds, Sousuke let go and watched the blonde twitch as cool air hit his sensitive nipples. Sousuke licked his lips and nuzzled Makoto's tummy before kissing him. "Turn around and raise your ass up." He whispered.

Makoto obeyed, blushing all the while. He felt Sousuke sit up and looked between his legs to find the doctor kneeling behind him. Makoto flinched as a pair of hands held his arse. Those hands rubbed and squeezed his ass cheeks softly, stretching him wide open and watching the wrinkle between clench.

"Itadakimasu." Was the only warning Sousuke gave before dipping his tongue between Makoto's ass cheeks and licking the hole, earning a gasp from the blonde. "Oh Sousuke-" Makoto keened, fingers digging into the bedsheets. Like the previous day before, Sousuke ate him out like with his excellent and wonderfully flexible tongue. Makoto writhed, cock oozing milky tears and drenching the bed and room with his musk.

"Ahnn~" Wet, slurping sounds could be hurt and  _felt,_ Makoto was helpless as his orgasm dragged him to an impossibly high slope. Tears betrayed the sensations he was feeling, rendering his limbs with weak with the amount of euphoria hormones running in his capillaries like excited children. Sousuke grunted, clutching his cheeks so tightly they bruised.

*C-Coming, Sousu- _Sousukeeee-!_ " Makoto whined as he came, soaking his bed with his come and sweat. He slumped down afterwards, eyes closed with the sheer force of his orgasm. The doctor pulled back, licking his glistening lips of the tasty juices that trickled from his lover's asshole.

Sousuke pushed the blonde down flat on the bed, smiling warmly at him. Makoto looked up at him with flushed cheeks and mouth opened, panting. The doctor merely flashed that devious grin briefly before ensnaring Makoto's lips with his own.

 "I have a present for you Makoto~" Sousuke said against his lips. Makoto mewled in response, heart jumping when he felt something long and hard pressing on the side of his thigh. The doctor knelt up and produced a long metal rod from his pants pocket.

It was a sounding stick.

The blonde stared at the rod with its ridges and red ribbon bow, dirty fantasies running through his mind. He had seen these 'sounding' devices before during his online toy shoppings but never dared buy one for fear it would castrate him by accident. Now that said device was before his eyes it was hard not to grow stiff. And Sousuke's teal eyes, bore into his very soul, making him feel bare and naked(literally), was hard to ignore.

"Do you know what this is Makoto-kun?" The doctor murmured, unknotting the ribbon to reveal a heavily ridged tip. Makoto's mouth was dry, like he ate sand for lunch and not unagi. Sousuke licked along the ridged end and leaned in close to Makoto. "It's one of the many wonderful gland stimulators made for men. And it'd help in your...symptom, I believe."

"S-symptom?" Makoto said, voice higher than normal.

"Yes. You have showed signs of erectile dysfunction-the opposite, actually, you've almost reached the level of nymphomania, which is a serious danger to both your mental and physical health." In other words, Sousuke was preventing Makoto from fucking with someone else. Makoto was his, and he intended to keep it that way. "As your doctor and lover I believe it is my duty to help you get better."

Makoto was blushing by the time he finished, a lump had grew in his throat when Sousuke said  _lover._ His heart was fluttering like a butterfly as he stared into the two pools of cyan before him. The device was placed on the blonde's tongue as Sousuke smiled lovingly. Makoto sucked on the cool rod, keening between parted teeth as the doctor rubbed his cock.

The blonde was suddenly pulled onto Sousuke's lap in reverse cowboy style, legs spread wide apart and his prominent length jutting up and weeping a steady flow of cream. Makoto gasped as the rod's ridged end prodded his peehole.

"It'll hurt for just a second, I promise." Sousuke said softly, wiping sweat from his brow and kissing Makoto's temple. Makoto's legs tensed and toes dug into the bedsheets, his cock jumping underneath the intruder. Sousuke saw his fear and kissed his hair and face, one hand kneading his thighs gently, caressing his soft stomach until the blonde relaxed and breathed steadily.

The rod entered him swiftly, stretching his urethra. Makoto whimpered, tears blotting his vision as pain shot into his groin. He wanted to look away but Sousuke cupped his chin and made him watch. 

"Hush, my sweet Makoto. Look, you're taking it so well," The doctor praised, and said blonde weakened in his arms. The rod entered him, rubbing against his insides like it was on fire. "The pain will be gone soon, Makoto. It will reach your prostrate, and it'll feel like I'm fucking you from your cock."

Dirty, dirty words and loving praises were whispered into his ear until the rod probed against a foreign nerve that made a jolt of pleasure shoot up Makoto's groin. He gasped, nails digging into Sousuke's jeans.

 "Found it." Sousuke murmured in delight and jammed the rod deep inside his cock.

The next five minutes were pure torture for the blonde. He was crying, begging and screaming in pleasure all at once as his release was kept at bay. Tears and saliva and sweat stained his flushed body, his legs were digging into the bed and hands clawing at Sousuke's jeans. He was going to die going to die going to die-

" **Sousuke please!!!"** Makoto yelled, "I wanna come-! P-please lemme c-come ple-please!!!" Makoto's vision was blurring. He wanted to die, to combust right there in Sousuke's arms. But couldn't as the rod rubbed on his prostrate head on. Just a few seconds before he really felt like he was going to faint Sousuke pulled out the rod in a swift motion. Makoto screamed as strings of white shot out from his penis. His hips bucked up and legs weakened.

When he was exhausted from the treatment, Sousuke lifted him into his arms and took him to the bathroom. Makoto was barely there, basking in afterglow and tender aftercare as he was placed in the tub. Sousuke kissed his tender skin while washing him with the cold water, making sure to clean his cock. The doctor smiled when he saw the limp penis deflate and droop on Makoto's balls. 

"Nn..."

"How are you feeling, Makoto-kun?" 

Makoto licked his dry lips, and at once they were kissing, sweet and softly. "Exhausted..." the blonde muttered. His hair was wiped clean with a rag. "Good." Sousuke praised him more; Makoto closed his eyes happily. He never would have thought something like this could ever happen. Yet it did. And his heart fluttered excitedly in response.

"I love you."

Sousuke whispered so softly.

Makoto trembled.


	5. Truth And Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto finally accepts his feelings for Sousuke. They make love in Sousuke's house. 
> 
> READ  
> Non-graphic. But possiblities of extra chapter just about the two lovebirds getting it on in every room of the house possible.  
> VOTE IN THE COMMENTS IF YOU WANT AN EXTRA CHAPTER LIKE THAT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be less graphic about the porn from now on. Long smut is tough. Worth the kudos and hits but still. Tough work.
> 
> If y'all don't give comments on this imma really flip out. I decided to continue writing cause people still love this story. So this is for you.
> 
> Update: 12/10/2016  
> Whoo exams are oveeeer. And I MIGHT write some extra hot chapters after the main story is finished. Next up: Makoto's sad childhood. Whoo.

Makoto couldn't sleep that night. Sousuke was in his room. His bed. Behind him. Arms wrapped around his waist. The tent in Sousuke's crotch dug into his behind tantalizingly while the good doctor grunted and mumbled in his sleep. 

Makoto, who was sporting an erection, decided to get up and take care of himself with a glass of milk. The doctor, unknown to Makoto, was very well awake the moment he opened the door to go downstairs for milk. Sousuke watched his lover go, clad in nothing but his baby blue undies and an oversized dolphin hoodie. He stared. Then got up from bed.

Makoto was careful to not make any loud noises. Rin and Haruka was sleeping in the next room and he didn't want to wake them up. Said man tiptoed to the kitchen and opened the fridge, pouring himself a glass of cold milk.

Arms wrapped around his waist. Makoto wanted to scream--he thought it was a burglar--when he was pulled back against a very warm chest. A nose nudged his ear and kissed the lobe. The blonde relaxed.

"Good morning." Sousuke whispered in a raspy voice. Makoto smiled and sipped his milk. "Why is Makoto-kun up so early hm? Going around stealing other people's hearts again?"

Makoto remained silent but he leaned back into the doctor's touch. _Steal people's hearts...eh?_

_..._

"Makoto."

_..._

"Sweetheart, look at me." Sousuke cupped his cheek and turned his face around. Green eyes met teal ones, reflected by the humming refridgerator light. Sousuke searched his gaze, clutching one trembling hand. Makoto's eyes remained glazed over, clouded with-what-fear? Sousuke didn't know.

"I love you." Makoto whispered in a hushed, cracked voice. Tears brimmed in his eyes once he confessed himself. He shut his eyes and shook, tears running down his cheeks as he waited for judgement. Five seconds. Ten.

Makoto gasped in pain, hands balling into fists. He flinched involuntarily while Sousuke watched him, silent. Then lips pressed against his wet cheeks, kissing his skin, hushing his sobs. Makoto cried even louder and clung to Sousuke's shoulders for dear life.

"You know very well how I feel about you."

The criticism never came.

* * *

Sousuke hummed as his boyfriend fumbled with the box of toys the good doctor usually kept in his wardrobe. Shades of red bloomed across Makoto's skin, each shade darker than the last. The blonde held up a fleshlight, thumbed the anus-moulded opening and flushed burgundy.

"I imagine it as you." Sousuke said, smirking. The doctor sipped crisp wine as he watched his boy's face redden with pleasure. **_Mm_**. He closed his eyes and licked his lips. Grenache Blanc. 2001. **_Delicious_**.

Often he wondered how wine would taste like side by side with Makoto's personal flavour. The white had a distinct...citrusy tone. Sousuke opened half-lidded eyes to stare at Makoto, whom gazed fondly at a dildo wrought in gold. 

"That one was modeled after me you know." The elder male murmured, smirking. Makoto blushed and-without a thought-nuzzled and kissed the metal. He held it fondly in his lap and continued unwrapping boxes and boxes of toys.

Sousuke ran a hand through his lover's blonde locks, thumbing his ear as Makoto gasped, holding up an eight-inch glass dildo. It looked exactly like the one in his room! Huffing, he glanced at Sousuke.

 _Sneaky_.

Sousuke threw his head back and laughed. His Makoto's reaction was simply adorable. Puffy lips pouted, grass green eyes shining with excitement and tease. 

"I found this in your room."

_I knew it!_

Makoto turned impossibly red and laid the glass down gently. He pursed his lips and crossed his arms, looking away. "Don't wanna unwrap these anymore."

The doctor tsked playfully, kissing the copper blonde's cheekbone. Makoto whined and faced away. "What's wrong sweetheart?" 

"You took my toy."

Sousuke got up from the couch and knelt in front of Makoto, whose eyes were wavering uncertainly. The doctor kissed his knuckles and held the glass up. "How much did you pay for this?" 

"...fifty four euros.."

Sousuke's eyes went wide. What the hell?! Fifty four euros for a piece of glass?!

"I'm..m, sorry?" Makoto mumbled softly, clenching his hands. He hated to displease people, especially Sousuke. Did he upset him? Is Sousuke angry at him? Why won't he talk? Doesn't he wa-

"Makoto-kun." Sousuke whispered his name with what could only be identified as love. A finger brushed his eye and it came away wet. Makoto gasped quietly, wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry-y I-"

"Shh." The doctor hushed him. He was pulled into a strong embrace. Makoto clung to his lover, quivering like a leaf in a storm. "It's okay. My love. I'm not angry at you. Don't be sad."

Sousuke patiently waited for Makoto to stop shaking, petting the boy like a scared puppy. The doctor kissed his boyfriend softly, picking up a cube of iced orange fron the bowl packed with ice and fed it to Makoto who chewed slowly, but not before suckling on his finger.

"Here." He fed the blonde some wine and kissed the escaped beads of moisture away from Makoto's brow and eyes. Finally, finally, Makoto looked up with the most innocent, purest green eyes Sousuke had ever seen. 

"It's okay."

It wasn't Makoto's fault he was like this. Timid. Scared of everything. Scared of disappointing people. Sousuke knew how and why his beloved became like this. Oh it was a sad tale...

"I'll buy you a new one. Modeled after me." Sousuke smiled softly and held up the glass dildo. Makoto blinked and watched the flames from the fireplace reflect in the glass's surface before throwing it into the bright hearth. Stunned, Sousuke did not manage to collect himself when Makoto threw his weight on him and pawed at his shirt like it was too much. 

The look he gave was sexy as fuck and Sousuke instantly forgot about the forgotten dildo. He kissed his lover as his shirt was unbuttoned with fumbling fingers. "Easy. Easy baby." He murmured, chuckling. His hand rummaged through the pile of unpacked goods before holding up a toy.

"Mn." Makoto quaked with want and his thighs clenched. 

It was a sounding rod. Made of glass and jade.

That night was the first night Makoto slept so peacefully. Sated. Warm. _Safe_. Safe in Sousuke- _his_ Sousuke's arms. In their house, as Sousuke would say. In their home.

Meanwhile, the piece of glass remained solid as ever, only serving to reflect the fire's glow even more.


	6. Falsifier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's urinal and blood tests.
> 
> He is terrified of blood.
> 
> Sousuke's care-and-kiss fluff ensues.
> 
> Angst.

Makoto felt large hands in his hair, caressing. Touching his face, stroking his lips. The blonde smiled and opened his eyes, blinking up lazily at his lover. Sousuke grinned, kissing his forehead and pulled him up so Makoto was laying on his shoulder. 

"Good morning again sweetheart." Sousuke purred, caressing Makoto's flat stomach. God he adored the semi-soft flesh here. He leaned down to kiss it, felt the blonde mew in his arms. Makoto giggled softly, squirming.

"Mn...you got breakfast?" The blonde mumbled. He sniffed the air and smelled hash browns. Along with the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. Sousuke hummed, revealing a covered platter which his lover hadn't noticed yet. 

"You wanna brush your teeth first darling boy?" The doctor asked, running a smooth hand along Makoto's thigh. The skin erupted in goosebumps but the blonde only moaned quietly in response.

"Hm, I take that's a no."

Sousuke lifted the platter cover; Makoto licked his lips. 

"Mmm..never thought I'd get breakfast in bed." The swimmer sighed happily. "I'm a lucky man."

Sousuke held his boyfriend's hand and kissed his knuckles. Without a word, he scooped a spoonful of eggs and brought it to Makoto's mouth. His lover ate the food slowly, dozing off now and then. Waking up too early had its consequences. 

"Baby?" Sousuke murmured. Makoto blushed and looked into his eyes. He's getting used to the endearments from his beloved. Gosh he loved them. There was a thick slice of beef between Sousuke's long forefinger and thumb. The blonde ate it from his hand in a shy manner, glancing up at the doctor with a tender expression.

Sousuke almost resisted kissing his lover, then decided that bacon tasted so much better on his lover's tongue.

"Off to the bathroom with you." Sousuke swatted Makoto's bum lightly, grinning. "Wash up, get ready for the hospital." Seeing Makoto's face twist cutely in confusion, the doctor said: "Urinal and blood tests, remember?"

Makoto paled, swallowed and nodded. "I-I'll be right out."

Sousuke pondered if he should get secretary Ina-san to buy some lunch or if bringing out Makoto to that new Portuguese restaurant would be better.

* * *

"Here sweetie." Sousuke wrapped a coat and an arm around Makoto, leading him into the lobby of the hospital.  Nurses turned at their arrival and bowed slightly, greeting their CEO. If they wondered about the loving way he held the fidgeting blonde male in his arms, they didn't show.

"After your tests we'll freshen you up with some fish and hot soup." Sousuke murmured, kissing Makoto's ear. He unlocked his office doors and led Makoto inside. The blonde sat in the chair opposite Sousuke's seat, waiting for Sousuke to get the instruments and such.

The doctor appeared from a door at the far corner of the office, indicating for his lover to come in. Makoto hugged the warm coat around him tighter and got up to where his boyfriend stood. Sousuke shrugged on his lab coat, hand on the small of Makoto's back.

The room was half the size of his office, completed with strange medical equipment Makoto had never seen before. Sousuke snapped on gloves, leaning in to kiss his lover on the lips gently.

"You want some privacy baby?" Sousuke held out the plastic cup and a bottle of chilled water. Makoto took them graciously and shook his head,  lowering his eyes shyly. 

"Help me?" He mumbled.

The doctor hadn't the heart to say no. He knelt down and unbuttoned Makoto's trousers before tugging them down lean legs. The blonde's cock lay half-hard in the confines of his boxers, twitching when Sousuke held it out. Makoto inhaled deeply.

"You need to soften a bit love." Sousuke said while gripping his sacs lightly. Makoto exhaled, imagining old grandma sweaters and baby barf. Anything that would stop his erection. Sure enough, his penis grew flaccid in a matter of seconds, earning him a rewarding kiss from Sousuke.

Makoto unscrewed the bottle cap and drank slowly, bladder already full from this morning. He drank mildly before Sousuke aimed his peehole into the cup and pressed on his lower abdomen, where his bladder was.

The swimmer gasped, whimpering. But nothing came out. "Relax, Makoto-kun. Deep breath. Think about water. About water balloons."

Another firm press on his bladder and Makoto released messily, whining with knuckles whitening on the labcoat. His piss was a dark gold colour that filled the cup to almost overflowing. When he was done, Sousuke laid him down with one hand on his back and put the urine on the equipment table with fast, experienced reflexes.

"Nnm." Makoto sighed, stomach quivering. Sousuke kissed his forehead, stroking his hair and neck. Petting him. Getting HP onto the cot, the doctor laid down on the blanket with his boyfriend dozing in his arms. He _did_ woke Makoto up slightly earlier than usual. And they _did_ spend the night kissing until Sousuke ate him out again. 

The boy deserved his short rest.

When Inaya rang the intercom Sousuke covered Makoto's still bare lower body with the thin sheet and went to his office doors. He thanked his secretary for the lunch and sent her on her way. When he strode back to the tiny lab, Makoto was upright, rubbing his cheek sleepily.

"Fish and soup?" Makoto murmured, blinking up at Sousuke innocently. Sousuke swallowed his desire to cuddle Makoto to death and nodded, setting the food down. He tightened the lab coat round Makoto's physique, tugging his boxers up.

"Don't get chills now love." He said, placing the piss cup in a vacuum bag. Sousuke loaded it in the temporary storage cabinet and sat down beside Makoto, kicking off his boots to curl up around his boyfriend who hummed, leaning back. 

Deft fingers removed the contents of the paper bag. Makoto watched silently as the soup- _broth_ , more like, was poured into a porcelain bowl which Sousuke had retrieved from his mini-kitchen. 

The blonde giggled whilst Sousuke blew steam off the soup gently. The bowl was placed in the rotating table before Makoto. "Eat up." The doctor pecked his boyfriend's neck, tearing strips of spice bread from the luncheon holder. 

They ate calpe verde with bread, blissfully unaware of the gossiping that had begin to grow in the confines of Sousuke's fine establishment. 

When they were done, Makoto was given milk tea in a plastic cup. He drank it, sighing happily. He was warm and fuzzy from good soup and bread. 

Sousuke got up briefly, leaving him to his own demise before coming back into the room with a tray of metal and needles and tubes. The blonde looked away, quaking slightly. He **hated** blood.

"Blood test now. Don't be afraid."

Makoto whimpered, but nodded.

Sousuke unpackaged the syringe. Makoto paled, closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Still, he wasn't prepared for the coldness of the anesthetic wipe on his outstretched elbow-curve.

"Hush now. Relax. It'll only be a while, I promise. You don't even have to look." Sousuke murmured into his ear, caressing his copper blonde locks. His lover peered up at him shyly, holding onto Sousuke's hand.

"O-ow." Makoto whined when the needle pierced his skin. He tried hard to relax, breathing harshly. The needle burned where his blood was being drawn out, and felt sore. Sousuke held him close, kissing his hair, nuzzling his ear and giving words of encouragement.

"There. All done." The soreness was still there when the metal was taken out. Sousuke quickly pushed sterilized gauze on the small wound, not forgetting to apply more anesthetic just in case Makoto couldn't stand the pain.

"Wait here for me." Kiss on his cheek. Makotok nodded, examining his arm. _Ow. But not too much_. He smiled. Sousuke was depositing his blood sample in some trays, turning knobs before setting the small pint in a fridge. 

Makoto nuzzled into his love's side affectionately, cheeks red. The doctor wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I have some paperwork to check over, then we can head back home okay?" He asked. The blonde nodded, swinging his feet. "Thank you, baby." A kiss to his temple. "I have some books stored here for light reading sometimes, maybe they can keep you company."

Makoto flipped through the monthly issue of **_Herbs And Hymns_ ** to a prized copy of **_The Yokai's Festival_** to a literary documentary of extinct animals. Sousuke had a great taste in books, and Makoto had(he blushed) a great taste in men.

 _If I do say so myself_.

Sousuke was all serious like during the course of two hours, rimmed specs propped on his nose, gold-tipped pen scrawling elegant signatures and notes on crisp sheets of paper and dotted lines. When Makoto had scanned through all the available books, his beloved had glanced up at the blonde amused to find him getting dizzy in a spinning chair.

"Tachibana." Sousuke murmured, smiling. Makoto froze suddenly before blushing and muffling a giggle. The swimmer rolled towards his desk, clasping onto the desk edge for balance. 

"Yes, senpai?"

Sousuke's heart thudded dangerously fast.

"Bored?" He asked, petting the copper blonde hair.

"Mmhmmm. A bit." Pouting Makoto was adorable. Sousuke took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes gently.

"How about we play a game?"

Makoto perked up. "Hide-and-seek?"

Making the doctor laugh, teal eyes crinkling. He nodded. "Sure. I'll close my eyes and count. Feel free to hide anywhere as long as you're in my office."

Makoto kissed his eyes close and ran past his view, leaving only an echo of a giggle. Sousuke smiled and started counting.

* * *

Makoto opened the storage room quietly, tiptoeing into it. There was nothing but a bunch of brooms here. And a vent that had cold air seeping through it. So he didn't worry about suffocating or getting sweaty. He shut the door, grinning.

Sliding down the wall, he nestled himself snug between two dry mops. Makoto sighed, licking his lips. He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

.

.

.

Waited.

.

Huh.

Makoto could feel himself falling asleep. 

_Where was Sousuke?_

He pressed an ear on the door, trying to hear for movement.

He got nothing.

Maybe Sousuke just hadn't thought about looking here yet.

So he waited.

Waited.

And waited.

.

.

.

...

Makoto jerked awake.

The room was so dark. He frowned, getting up and holding onto the wall for balance. No light was coming in from outside.

The blonde bit his lip, opening the door lightly. _Jeez. So **dark.**_

There were no lights. Windows were reflecting nothing but sunset outside. Makoto hugged himself tight, looking around.

"S-Sousuke?" He called out. 

No one.

" **Sousuke!** " He yelled. Called out loud.

Nothing.

Makoto rushed to the door, hands tightening around the handles and pulled-

 _Locked_.

.

.

...

Makoto whimpered, tears pricking his eyes as he knelt down on the floor. _Where did S-Sou-_

_Why did he leave him al-_

_I-_

"S-ss-" Makoto bit into his knuckle, shaking. 

**Alone again**

.

 


	7. Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth.

Makoto ended up staying there all night, cold and still. His phone had no bars and ran out of battery after trying to get signals by the closed window that wouldn't budge no matter how hard Makoto pushed. He fell asleep in the couch, clutching his stomach as nausea and heartburn started to fall upon him. Nightmares plagued his sleep.

The next morning when he woke up, Makoto blinked away his tear dust, before washing his face in the adjoining bathroom. The air conditioner was switched on routinely, making it even colder. His breath tasted like bile and he wanted to puke.

Then suddenly there was a hurried banging on the doors.

Makoto flinched at the loud sound but hurried over, yelling for help. A lock was opened, and the doors fell open to reveal Haruka, his hair on end. Makoto hugged his friend tightly, shaking.

"Jesus, Mako." Haruka said breathlessly. He cupped Makoto's face, in which the blonde leaned into, grateful for comfort. Haruka hugged him tightly again before Rin appeared behind them with a nurse scolding him.

"What ha-happ-how'd you guys know I was here?" Makoto asked.

"We should be asking you that, shouldn't we? Where wer-why were you inside here?" Rin asked, brows scrunched. Makoto's legs wobbled and he almost fell if not for Haruka's strong grip. His face was ashen, he didn't answer, merely knotted his hand into his friend's sleeve.

"C'mon, Rin. Let's get him home first _then_ talk." Haruka murmured. They each hooked a hand under Makoto's arms and helped him walk to the elevator while the nurse lady fumed, slightly confused.

* * *

 

Makoto fell face first into bed the moment he was lead into his bedroom. He looked sick, lips pale and sweating cold droplets. Haruka hurriedly started a hot bath for his friend; in the kitchen Rin prepared a hot meal, silently cursing his doctor and friend.

Haruka gently coaxed Makoto to get up, promising a full stomach and a warm bed afterwards. Makoto obliged, letting his dear friend strip his clothes and step into the welcomed water. 

"Lie back." Haruka said, already changed into shorts and sitting on a stool behind Makoto. The copper blonde did so, sighing. He didn't want to think, body shaking, causing ripples in the hot water. Haruka started washing his hair with scented oils, softening his coarse locks with foam covered fingers.

He helped Makoto in the same manner before, once. When they were kids, the blonde had almost drowned in the sea. His trauma slowly faded with his friend's help.

Haruka didn't think Makoto would get over this one as easy...

Makoto was shaking when Haruka washed foam from his hair. The blue-tinged haired male glanced at his friend to find him crying silently. Rin walked in to see his beloved brushing away tears from Makoto's cheeks.

He sat down on another stool beside Makoto and petted his friend. No words were said for now. Makoto would get his answers after he had a good rest. Rin and Haruka washed Makoto together, using the blonde's favourite shampoo and lathered his body with soap, balls and all.

It wasn't a sexual act. Makoto was grateful.

He gargled mouthwash from the cap as Haruka held it, hands too heavy to move. They got him dressed and stuffed under a heavy quilt, not allowing any wind to come in in an effort to stave off potential fevers. Makoto was fed udon and all the add-ons, more noodles until he tapped Rin's hand and burped.

"Rest well. Haru will nap beside you just in case yeah?" Rin said, kissing his copper blonde friend's cheek before going outside, shutting the door. Makoto closed his eyes sleepily before glancing at Haruka who was already sliding into a sleeping bag.

"..." He reached out a shaky hand. Haruka saw and held it; Makoto's fingers were ice. He tugged his childhood friend, shifting slightly so there was space beside him on the bed.

Haruka smiled softly and crawled into his friend's bed, tucking himself into the quilt along with Makoto. More tears were spilled, but no sound came out from his mouth. Haruka wiped every drop and petted the boy, tucking his head on Haruka's chest.

Makoto's sleep was dreamless.

* * *

 

Makoto's eyelids fluttered. It was dark, real dark. And warm. His body ached, sore and stiff. Someone was beside him, breathing deeply, holding him close. Makoto's heartbeat quickened. _Sousu-_

It was only Haru, sleeping soundly beside him.

Makoto exhaled, kissing his friend's forehead. Haruka was always sweet to him, his boyfriend too. Nice people. Like family. _Are_ family.

_**Ding-dong.** _

Makoto perked up, hearing the muffled sound of the doorbell. There were footsteps, then silence. Before yelling, loud, frantic, worried. Haruka frowned in his sleep. Makoto hugged him tight and continued listening.

Silence, arguing. More yelling. Door slammed shut. Angry footsteps, storming up the stairs. A pair of footsteps, uneven and uncertain.

A sigh.

"Can't I see him, Rin?" 

Sousuke's voice. Makoto's spine chilled. He hid in his quilt, biting his lip.

The bedroom door opened.

Uncertain footsteps. _One. Two._

"Makoto?" Rin said, voice hovering near the bed. The blonde peeked out a bit, seeing the shadow of Sousuke's legs. He glanced up at Rin, whimpering quietly.

"Sousuke wants to talk to you, is that okay?" Rin asked. Makoto swallowed. _Should I? I want to ask him what happened..._

He nodded, slowly pushing himself up. His limbs were buzzing, warm and fuzzy with stale sweat clinging to his skin. Rin sighed and nodded before leaning in near Haruka. He tapped the boy's cheek.

"Babe? Baby boy, you need to get up okay? Sou is here to see Mako." Rin whispered, pushing up Haruka's fringe. The boy mumbled, trying to get up before flopping back down.

Makoto looked down, avoiding Sousuke's shadowed gaze on him.

"...me up." Haruka murmured. Rin smiled, tender and sweet before lifting Haruka up in his arms.

"I'll give you two some, uh, privacy." Rin said before going outside. Sousuke thanked him quietly and shut the door. Makoto curled the quilt around himself, rocking himself back and forth.

"Sweetheart." Sousuke's whispered softly, moving forward.

Makoto flinched when he heard the footsteps come closer. Sousuke seemed to notice, so he stopped. The blonde sniffled. It was unbearable, he was so close, yet so fucking far.

"W-" He licked his lips then stopped. 

"Makoto, listen to me okay?" Sousuke said, ran his hand through his hair and sat down on the edge of the bed. Makoto's retreated to the corner, chest tightening painfully.

"I-there was an emergency, my parents wanted me to go to their place. Keisa had came back from the States and I had to go to her welcome party. It was on very short notice, I swear I did not expect that to happen so soon. I thought she'd be majoring there for a least another two years! I only found out about her arrival five minutes after you went to hide, I had to rush to get back to my parent's place and get a suit and everything ready and they got upset at me saying how could I even forget about my own fiancée-"

Makoto's body grew cold, cold and, and-icy and-

" _Oh_ ," Sousuke stopped talking, realizing what he just said. He leaned in closer, scent of mint on his breath. Mint. So cold, so bloody cold. Makoto shook, from anger or angst he didn't know. 

"Oh, baby. _Baby, **Makoto**_ , sweetie-" He got closer, hand reaching out to touch him.

" **Get out**." Makoto said angrily, voice trembling. Breaking at the end. Sousuke stopped, hand outstretched. He was devastated.

"Babe-"

" **Don't call me that!** " Makoto's screamed. He tried his best to glare at Sousuke, but he could only manage a weak, sad glance. He pointed to the door, quivering. He couldn't bear to look at Sousuke right now. Now now. His heart shattered. Millions of tiny pieces. All over the floor, the bed. 

He could hear the pieces falling. _**Clink. Clink.**_

"..." _**Clink**_.

Sousuke leaned back.

_**Clink**_.

"I'm sorry."

_**Clinkety clink**_.

"I-really. Am. I-sorry."

He got up, expression sad and mourning before exiting the room.

Makoto shut his eyes, wiping his cheeks to find them wet.

He wanted to _die._

 


	8. 200 Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: DO NOT ATTEMPT TO IMITATE OR PERFORM ANY OF THE LIFE-THREATENING STUNTS DEPICTED BELOW IN THE STORY.. 
> 
> Numb and indifferent.  
> Anesthesia or cyanide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry.

Rei knocked on the door, smiling as Nagisa pecked his cheek, bouncing on his heels excitedly. He hid the green-wrapped present behind his back and waited for Haruka to open the door. No one came out.

"Rei-chan, maybe we should just go in? They might be busy with the cake, is why." Nagisa waved the spare keys everyone in their team of friends obtained a copy of. Rei pushed up his glasses.

"Mm, let's try waiting for another minute." He decided, kissing his boyfriend's knuckles and knocked on the door again. "Makoto! Haruka! It's us, Nagisa and Rei!"

No one answered. Rei checked his phone for the time and patiently waited for another minute before Nagisa used the spares to unlock the door-only to find it not locked.

"Senpai?" Nagisa led Rei inside. It was dark, and there was the strong smell of chemicals and char. Rei frowned and stopped his boyfriend from taking another step. "What's wrong Rei-chan?"

The taller of the two groped along the wall to his left and flicked on the light switch.

The house was a mess.

There was broken glass just right in front of Nagisa's toe. Dead, brown flowers, shattered plates. Rei kissed Nagisa's forehead and lifted him up in his arms so the blonde wouldn't risk hurting himself. Nagisa hugged him.

Rei navigated to the kitchen to find more broken cutlery and-is that _blood_? He swallowed and slowly made his way up the stairs, glancing at the living room with its shattered coffee table. 

"S-senpai?" Nagisa called out gingerly. Rei laid a reassuring palm on the boy's back and made his way to Haruka's bedroom. It was startlingly pristine compared to the house's condition. As always.

When they entered Makoto's room though, Nagisa whimpered and closed his eyes, hiding in Rei's neck. There was blood _everywhere_. On the bed, desk, dried up on the wall. Empty, destroyed pill bottles littered the floor. Rei pulled the stained covers off the bed and sat Nagisa down on the clean spot of the mattress. 

He rolled a large hollowed cylinder towards him, saw it labeled 'Carbon Monoxide' and froze. Rei got up and lifted Nagisa into his arms before running out from the potentially intoxicated room. They sat down in Haruka's bedroom.

"Rei-chan, 'm scared." Nagisa whimpered, burying his face into Rei's jacket.

"It's okay, I promise." He rubbed the boy's head. "I'll call Rin-senpai right now."

As if on cue, his phone screamed at him suddenly, jolting both of them. Rei answered the call, sighing gratefully.

"Rin-senpai, where are you guys-what happe-"

"No time to explain! Come to Onaya bridge this instance! There's an emergency!"

"But senpai-"

"Makoto jumped into the river!"

* * *

He tore open his bandages and slowly slid the glass shards out from his wounds. Warmth trickled into his eyes and he wiped them with his yellowing sleeve, causing it to come off red. Satisfied, he picked up his phone with its cracked screen. It was texts from his friends.

** Three weeks ago. **

** 20:54. Rin: Makoto? Makoto please answer me. We're all very worried about you. Come out of your room already! **

** 21:09. Haru: Mako, please come out. I made your favourite flavoured seaweed soup for dinner! You haven't eaten in days.  **

** 21:18. Rin: Are you okay? Please be alive!  **

** Two days ago. **

** 00:42. Rin: Makoto! Where did you go, please come back! It's very late at night and you're still hurt! **

** Half an hour ago. **

** 16:51. Haruka: Please, Mako, please tell us where you are- **

He let the phone slip between his fingers and disappear into the water below. He sighed and coughed out pink powder, the kind they use to dust cakes, before flicking each of the empty pill capsules into the water. He inhaled deeply. The meds were already kicking in. He was already numb, senseless. Head woozy. 

No point anymore.

Sleepy.

He will rest now. 

He stepped forward into nothing, then wind blowing into his face, the sound of air pressure popping in his ears. He smiled, eyes wet. Then his back was wet, he was wet. Enveloped.

Cool.

Heavy. Aching in his lungs.

 _Smile for the camera, baby_.

He smiled.

Then-

...

* * *

Sousuke hadn't slept peacefully in weaks. His dreams were haunted by his Mako's face of devastation when he found out about his fiancée. Sad, green eyes bore onto him from every reflective surface in the house. And it didn't help that he had shattered every mirror in his household, phones always fully charged and checked every fifteen minutes to see if Makoto called or texted.

The copper blonde boy landed himself in the ICU for heavy loss of blood less than three weeks ago..

Sousuke remembered visiting Haruka's house everyday just to try to talk to Makoto. He had told his parents he wanted to cancel the arranged marriage a long time ago, but Keisa was a persistent little rat, blackmailing his parents for his hand in marriage. He had to stay in the States to finish his studies while holding off the woman who kept harassing his family and threatened to expose his parent's financial problems and lies to his clients and friends. 

That was unaffordable.

All was cleared off now. The woman would not be seeing land for more than a decade, thanks to a certain someone who owed him a very huge favour.

Makoto.

Sousuke just wanted to explain properly about the marriage, about the blackmailing and his ex fiancée's company's bankruptcy and how she forced his hand. He admits he was wrong for keeping this from Makoto.

But he just wanted to see his boy happy again. 

 _Fuck_.

Sousuke cussed when his stomach growled, twisting in pain. When was the last time he ate? That doesn't matter, he needs his Makoto-

**Bzz.**

Sousuke hears the telltale vibration of his phone throughout his empty house, notifying him of a new text. He dashes to his bedroom, dodging dirty laundry and fallen dead flowers. The doctor licks cracked lips and unlocks his phone with shaky fingers.

Makoto's blushing, red face glances up at him shyly from behind a pillow.

 _Smile for the camera, baby_.

**You have (1) message(s).**

**05:38. Rin: GET TO YOUR HOSPITAL NOW! MAKOTO COMMITED SUICIDE!**

His heart clenches, lungs constrict tightly; forgets about his phone and pulls on his lab coat which is strewn messily on his unmade bed. He cannot think sensibly right now, all thought clouded with Makoto's face, his smiles and giggles; Makoto, lying still, cold, lips blue like ice-

He can't lose him. Not again.

 

 


	9. Insomniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin comes over to take care of Makoto.
> 
> Sousuke griefs.

Makoto had been unconscious for a month. And for each and every day of that quiet December Sousuke never stopped tending to him in the hospital. They found out a large percentage of his red blood cells had been poisoned by infections and his white blood cells were not healing him up at all, they were instead tearing at each other, killing off every available asset.

So Sousuke volunteered for a bone marrow transplant as well as three large packs of his own blood to be used to help Makoto heal. 

The boy had almost died there in his arms.

Sousuke shook his head out of his trance, once again wiping off his beloved's pale, cold body with a special neutral pH value soap and distilled water to prevent anymore infections. The heartbeat monitor beeped steadily, the salt pack drip drip dripped in the silent, reserved hospital room.

His friends did not question him anymore after he explained to them about the woman. No comments, no upset yells, no roaring from Haruka's part. They just nodded solemnly and let him and Mako be. And the doctor was so grateful.

Sousuke wiped Makoto's hand, carefully rubbing between each joint and crevice, under each fingernail. He kissed each knuckle an apology with shaking breaths, unshed tears threatening to escape. He laid Makoto's hand down, then moved to the other-

-!

Sousuke looked down at his hand which had been firmly gripped in Makoto's. He inhaled sharply and leaned over his boy, bringing his knuckles up to kiss as he frowned. Makoto remained motionless.

But then his brow wrinkled.

"Ma-Mak-" Sousuke mumbled desperately, rubbing warmth into Makoto's fingertips.

The boy's lips parted gently, releasing a slow, barely audible whine. The monitor jumped, and Sousuke's attention switched between watching the monitor to ensure Makoto's wasn't in any danger and waiting if his Makoto's would finally wake.

Sadly, Makoto's face relaxed once again into his coma, and the monitor resumed it's steady beeping. His hand around Sousuke's limped once more.

Sousuke's heart fell.

But he sat upright, and proceeded to clean his Makoto's up once more. 

He prayed to whatever deity was available. If only he could see Makoto's beautiful emerald eyes flicker open once more. 

Sousuke kissed gently along the healed cuts on Makoto's arms, the bruises on his chest, while tears trailed silently down his cheeks.

* * *

Rin sighed softly as he stepped out of the elevator and into the highest floor of the hospital. He waved to the security cameras which followed him around, zoomed in on his Personal Visitor card slung around his neck, before looking away.

He knocked on Sousuke's grand doors, which opened up with ease by a keypad in the corner. He entered into Makoto's ward which was right beside Sousuke's office. Well, it wasn't originally a ward. More like kitchen. Sousuke was fast asleep in a chair beside Makoto's hospital bed, his bluish fingers grasping onto the copper blonde's even in sleep.

 Rin placed the cartons of food on the kitchen counter, petting Sousuke's hair gently before moving to examine Makoto's condition. The man looked...fine, honestly. With the liquified porridge and water they fed him carefully every night, his cheeks were glowing, albeit sunken. One could easily recognize Makoto for being asleep.

Sousuke on the other hand, with his large bandage around his arm, did not look as well. It would be convincing to say that Sousuke was the one in a coma. He had dark bags under his eyes, and his fingers twitched in sleep.

Rin pulled up a chair and sat beside Makoto, wiping some drool away from the man's mouth. He had grown a light smatter of blonde stubble now along his chin. 

"Oh Mako." Rin murmured sadly. _Who was to blame for all this?_

Sousuke suddenly jerked awake in his sleep, eyes wild and distraught. Rin hushed him down by squeezing his hand.

"R-rin? Rin. Oh jeez, you scared me..." Sousuke clasped his chest and exhaled, body posture relaxing once more. He rubbed Makoto's fingers absentmindedly, Rin noticed, as he looked around for his dinner.

"Wait here." Rin said and went to serve the food. He'd brought two portions of food, cause he wanted to spend the night watching after Makoto while Sousuke went back home to properly sleep (if he could persuade the doctor to).

Sousuke smiled, a sad, bitter lift of his lips as he picked at his cawanmushi in a cup. "Makoto would've loved to try this." He scooped out a spoonful, blowing on it gently and eating it, but not before throwing Makoto an anguished glance.

"He'll wake up soon, Sou." Rin mumbled through his mouth of beef patty. "How's your parents...?"

"...they're okay. Getting back on their feet. All their...old buyers are back groveling." The last sentence came out as a sneer before Sousuke hungrily dived into his dinner.

They ate dinner in silence as Makoto's heart monitor beeped steadily. When dinner was finished, Sousuke cleaned the plates up at the kitchen sink. Rin cupped Mako's fingers and blew on them so they'd warm. He'd told Haruka about his plans to stay tonight already, and the image of his beloved nibbling on the individual globes of a bowl of blueberries brought a smile to his face.

"Thinking of Haru?" Came Sousuke's voice.

"Hm? Yeah...say, Sou, I...I actually came here to take care of Makoto. We're all worried for him, I know. You're the most worried. You love him. I get that...but you need to rest as well, okay? And spending everyday in a hospital is not benefiting you at all." Rin sighed and said what he wanted to get through straight away.

Sousuke bit on his lip, looking away.

"C'mon...go home and sleep, buddy. I'll take care of him for now, all right? I promise I'll call you if anything happens. If. He wakes." 

Sousuke was silent for a long while as he glanced repeatedly at Makoto's and blinked heavy eyes at the sudden invitation of his warm bed.

Finally he said: "Promise. That you'll call if anything happens. **_Anything_**."

Rin nodded and smiled, getting up to hug Sousuke, patting the man on the back. "Have a good night's sleep, my friend."

"Goodnight, Rin." Sousuke smiled tiredly, getting his wallet and coat. Just before he went out though, he sent Makoto a look of sorrow that Rin caught.

When the teal-eyed doctor left, Rin Sat back down on the chair beside Makoto's bed. The copped blonde breathed slowly in deep sleep. In a coma.

"Guess it's just you and me, big guy." Rin murmured before shaking his head slowly.

 


End file.
